Never Lost Me
by jessica619
Summary: After 15yrs apart, Casey finally comes home to her husband, AJ Styles. Will things fall back into place? Can she finally accept his work?
1. Chapter 1

Casey parked her car just outside of city limits. Her eyes on the sign that let her know all she had to do was pass it and she was back.

It has been fifteen years since she left. Fifteen years since she saw _his _face. Fifteen years. She squeezed the steering wheel. Her mind flashing back to a simpler time.

* * *

_Trish smiled at her as they walked out of school._

"_Still coming over for my birthday party?", Trish asked._

"_Wouldn't miss it", Casey replied._

"_Great, see you this weekend", Trish said, before leaving her side and walking over to her boyfriend._

_He was older than Trish, in his early twenties her friend had told her. _

"_Alright, lets go boys. We have a meeting to get to at the club", another guy from the group said._

_He looked over at Casey and she quickly turned away, gripping the strap of her bag. __He was handsome, she would give him that, heck they all were. Her grandparents had warned her to stay away from DX. They were considered Mafia in their small town._

_Police never finding anything on them though, so they never got arrested._

_**"If they do, its because they got caught on purpose."**, her grandpa had said._

_Then she wondered if he would be at Trish's eighteenth birthday party. She shook her head of the thought. Like he would be at a teenage girl's birthday party._

_She stopped when someone honked. Trish hung out the window._

"_Want a ride? AJ can drop you off", she said._

_She could see Karl's hands on Trish's hips. Her friend giggled and tried to brush them off._

"_No, I'm good", Casey said._

_Her eyes found AJ. _

"_Oh come on, you've still got about ten blocks. Trust me", Trish said._

_Casey sighed and looked down the street before nodding. She removed her bag and AJ reached over to open the passenger side._

_She climbed in and buckled up._

"_AJ Styles", he said, holding his hand out to her._

_She shook it._

"_Casey Rossi", she said._

_He smiled._

"_Italian?", he asked._

_She shook her head no._

"_I was adopted, they were Italian. After they died, my grandparents took me in", she explained._

_He nodded. She could hear Trish giggling in the back seat while Karl groaned. Casey made a face and AJ chuckled._

"_Lad, can you hold off till we get to the club? I really don't want to see you groping the poor girl and eating her face off", Finn said._

_He had suddenly appeared in town looking for Hunter Helmsley and Vince McMahon. He wasn't hard to miss because of the accent._

"_Finn Balor, Lass", Finn said to her._

"_Casey", she replied._

"_My best friend and partner in crime", Trish said, leaning forward and kissing her cheek._

_Casey laughed softly. _

"_Where am I dropping you off, Casey?", AJ asked._

"_Corner market. My house is down the street from there", Casey said. _

_AJ nodded. Trish glanced at her and raised a brow. Knowing Casey lied about where she lived. __Getting to the market, AJ pulled over and looked at Casey._

"_Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off in front of your house?", AJ asked._

"_This is fine, I have to get some things from the store anyway. Thanks", Casey said._

_She looked at Trish._

"_I'll see you, Trish", Casey said._

_Her friend nodded. She closed the door and walked inside the store. She watched as AJ drove off. She sighed as she grabbed a small carton of milk and paid for it._

_Walking out, she walked down two more blocks and crossing the tracks to the poorer side of town. __Getting to her apartment building, she walked up the several flights of stairs because the elevator was still broken._

_It was never getting fixed because it cost too much to have someone come out and fix it. __Getting to hers, she unlocked the door. Her grandpa was watching a game on the tv and her grandmother was cooking like always._

"_Got the milk", Casey said._

_She kissed her grandpa's cheek and he smiled. _

"_Thank you Case", her grandma said._

_Casey set her bag down on the couch and pulled out her graduation tickets. Placing them in the basket so her grandparents wouldn't forget. __They lived in a one bedroom apartment. The little money they made was used to pay the rent and food._

_Casey helped from time to time, taking babysitting jobs. She had found out from people in town how her family had lost everything._

_Her dad loved gambling. Using their house as payment for past debts, thankfully her mother always kept extra cash for emergencies, so they could keep their house. Before they died, unknown to her mother and grandparents, her father had lost a few rounds of poker. _

_Putting down their house, and everything they owned. Along with her grandparents house. DX took it all the day after her parents funeral. She was only ten._

"_Any plans this weekend?", her grandpa asked, after the game went to commercial._

"_Trish's birthday party", she answered. _

"_Fun. Then it will be your graduation and then birthday. Anything special you want to do?", he asked._

_She smiled._

"_Just dinner with you and Grandma is fine.", Casey said._

"_You sure? I'm sure your grandma and I can gather some change and make you a party. We've got the space", he joked._

_She laughed._

"_I'm sure. Just you two is enough", she said._

_He nodded._

"_Alrighty then", he replied, the game came back on and that was the end of that conversation._

_She started on her homework. Halfway into it, her grandpa coughed. _

"_Did you take your medicine today?", she asked._

_He waved her question off. They couldn't afford it and so he took his time in taking it, just so it could last longer._

"_I'm good", he said, eyes still on the game. _

_She let it slide for now, but she would be keeping a close eye on him. Once she noticed it got worse, she would have to give him his medicine instead of relying on him to take it._

* * *

_The guys arrived to DX club after dropping off Trish. Walking in, they waved to Luke Gallows and Tama Tonga._

_Taking a seat at the table._

"_So what's this about Finn?", Tama asked. _

_Finn and AJ were tired of being under Hunter and Vince. They were the ones who brought in the money. Most of the ideas brought to the table were theirs._

"_Finn and I are leaving DX. We've all worked our asses off, we deserve a seat at Garcias table. Not under Vince and Hunter. Those old farts don't do anything but sit on their asses all day", AJ said._

"_We are forming our own club. Our clients trust us, we can make it without them", Finn added._

_Tama looked around at the group of guys._

"_I'm guessing you all are in on this?", he asked._

_They nodded. Finn and AJ promised them more money and less work. They trusted Finn and AJ, they might have been young, but they knew the ins and outs of this organization._

"_Hell, I'm in", Tama said, raising his beer._

_Luke did the same. The men cheered to their new business adventure._

"_To Bullet Club", AJ announced._

"_Bullet Club", the men cheered._

* * *

Casey shook her head and started her car. Seeing the familiar town, she smiled. She had more good memories than bad. Pulling into her grandma's house. She walked up the porch steps and knocked before walking in.

"Casey, what a nice surprise", her grandma said with a smile.

Usually to avoid coming to town, she flew her grandmother out to her place. Now, her grandmother was too sick to travel.

"I figured since you couldn't come to me, I'd come to you. For good actually", Casey said.

Her grandmother's smile reached her eyes. Several times they had tried to get her to come home, she made every excuse in the book not too.

She hugged her.

"Well, welcome home sweetie", her grandma said.

* * *

AJ was sitting at a poker table, strippers going up and down their poles. Swinging their hips and biting their lips. Tama approached him.

"You're never going to believe this", he said.

AJ looked up at him.

"I think I just saw your wife", he said.

AJ set down his cards and stood slowly.

"Where?", he asked.

"She drove past me at the lights. Driving towards her grandma's home I think", Tama said.

AJ walked past him and to his office. Grabbing his keys, he walked out of the club.

"What's it been?", Kenny asked.

Tama looked at him.

"Fifteen years", he replied.

* * *

Casey was taking down her bags when a black Audi stopped across the street. The door opened and AJ got off. He slammed the door shut and Casey sighed. She knew someone would spot her, but that was quick.

"Where the hell have you been?", he asked.

"Um", was all she could say.

She looked towards her grandma's house. AJ stepped closer and she took two back, making him stop.

"Casey", he said.

"I didn't come back for you. I came to help my grandma", she said.

"AJ", she turned at the sound of her grandma's voice.

She walked over to him and hugged him.

"AJ has been so good to me, Casey. Helps me pay for my medicine", her grandma said.

"I'll make sure to pay him back", Casey said, rubbing her grandmother's back gently.

"No need. She's family", AJ said.

"Would you like to come in AJ? We were just going to sit to have a quick bite", she said.

Casey was going to decline the offer to him.

"I'd love too, Grandma", he replied, taking the old woman's arm and looping it with his.

She listened to her grandma speak to him. He laughed softly at something she said about the neighbors cat. He glanced back at Casey before helping her grandma inside.

Casey sat down on the edge of her car and took a deep breath. Her grandparents knew she married him. It was an offer she couldn't refuse, and not because of the money, but because she loved him.

He was a good husband, her best friend, and provider. Never cheated, even with the hoards of women coming in and out of his club. Never lied to her about his work, which sometimes she wished he never told her.

She just couldn't hack it. The drugs, the dead bodies, and the prostitution ring. She had to get out.

"Casey?", she turned at the sound of his voice.

"I want a divorce", she said suddenly.

He raised a brow and chuckled.

"It doesn't work that way, Case, and you know it. Also, if that were true, you would have filed a long time ago. You know I could have found you, Casey, any time I wanted. So don't use the, _'I was afraid you'll find me', _excuse.", he said.

"What have you been telling her?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"That I fly out to you when I'm not working. She laughed and said, yeah she flies me out too.", he said.

She bit her lip.

"How's Karl?", she asked.

"Better than before. He was a real mess after", he stopped.

Its why she left. Her best friend was there was second, and then, she wasn't.

"And DX?", she asked softly.

He looked down the street before closing the space between them.

"Out of the way", he whispered, before grabbing the box from the back and walking towards her grandma's house.

He turned.

"Oh and, by the way, don't get to comfortable. You will be coming home", he said.

There was no telling him no. If DX was still around, to hurt AJ, they would go after her and her grandma now that she was back.

"Yes sir", she whispered after him.


	2. Chapter 2-Mrs Styles

_Casey was in the middle of getting ready for Trish's party, when her grandmother walked in and smiled._

"_You look so pretty", she said._

"_Thank you", she replied._

"_Do you know what time you'll be home?", her grandma asked._

"_Probably not too late. Maybe eight or nine", Casey replied._

"_Well, if you plan to stay longer, maybe you should just sleep over at Trish's house if you can. We don't want you walking home so late and that far", she said._

_Casey nodded. When her grandma walked out, Casey grabbed a bag and placed a change of clothes in it. __Hopefully Karl wasn't planning to spend the night, then Casey would have to walk home if he was._

_Walking out into the living room, she kissed her grandpa's cheek and he smiled. _

"_Have fun Casey", he said, gently patting her hand._

_She hugged and kissed her grandma's cheek as well._

"_I'll just spend the night at Trish's house, this way you won't wait up for me.", she said. _

"_Okay sweetie", her grandma said._

_She walked out of her apartment. Half way down the street, a car pulled over and the window rolled down. She got nervous till she noticed it was AJ._

"_Hey, what are you doing crossing the railroad tracks?", he asked. _

_Nervously she played with the strap of her bag. She looked back towards her home and sighed._

"_I live down there", she replied._

_He just stared at her for a long minute before focusing on the road ahead._

"_Get in", he suddenly said._

"_Excuse me?", she asked, not sure if she heard him right._

"_Get in Casey", he repeated. _

_She did and put her bag in the back seat._

"_You could have just told me where you actually lived. I don't judge, trust me, I've lived in worse neighborhoods", he said, glancing over at her._

"_I'm sorry about that. Its just, most people who find out where I live like to make fun of that.", she said._

"_Well not me.", he said._

_She nodded._

"_What were you doing there?", she asked._

_AJ shifted a bit before looking out the window._

"_Business", was all he offered._

_She nodded, knowing that meant she wasn't getting anymore._

"_So how is it that you go to the high school on the east side instead of the west?", he asked._

"_Trish and I have been best friends since kindergarten. When my parents died and my grandparents lost their house, her parents let me use their address", she explained._

_He nodded._

"_Sorry to hear about your parents", he said._

_She smiled._

"_Your parents didn't leave a will or inheritance?", he asked._

"_They did, but, my dad he liked to gamble and well, the day after the funeral, the men collected. Its how my grandparents lost their house too", she said._

"_Collected?", he asked._

_She looked over to him. _

"_DX", she said._

_He looked to meet her eyes before looking ahead again. _

"_I don't work for them anymore", he said._

"_Why?", she asked._

"_You can't tell anyone just yet.", he said._

_She nodded._

"_A couple of the guys who also work for DX want out. We've got the money and clients. We are starting our own club", AJ said happily._

"_Doing the same thing DX does?", she asked._

"_No. Hearing your story just now, I want to be able to give families a chance. Why take out the sins of the gambler on their families. They are innocent.", he said._

_That made her feel good._

"_So, are you going to Trish's party?", she asked, playing with her hands._

"_I wasn't planning it, but, seeing as I bumped into you. Why not", he shrugged._

_She blushed and looked over at him. He smiled, eyes still on the road._

* * *

He was eating and having a conversation with her grandma like it was his normal routine.

"Did you get your groceries, Mrs. Russo? I asked Kenny to drop it off before his shift", AJ said.

Casey knew that when he said shift, he meant making his rounds to all the dealers and collecting the money. He glanced at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes dear, such a sweet boy he is", her grandma said.

"Groceries?", Casey asked.

Her grandma nodded.

"I didn't want to worry you. AJ said you were so busy working. Since he was in town more, he could help me out.", she explained.

"To deliver your medicine and groceries", Casey said.

Her grandmother laughed softly.

"And take me to my doctor's appointments. I can't drive myself anymore, so AJ or one of his friends is kind enough to take and bring me", she said.

"Its my pleasure Mrs. Russo", AJ said.

Her grandma walked out of the room.

"You didn't need to do all that", Casey said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes I did. You left and she was all alone. I found her walking to the grocery store one day, it was hot. Besides that, she's family", AJ said.

"Stop saying that", Casey said.

"I fucked up, I know I did, but I did it to protect you Casey. You would be dead right now along with Trish if I didn't get there on time", he whispered.

"Protect me? Hunter took me and Trish because of you and Karl, and you didn't get there on time. If you did, Trish would still be alive", Casey said.

"Karl and I feel bad about that.", AJ said.

"You promised me, AJ. When I said yes to marrying you. You promised that this club would be legit. A Casino and strip club. Not prostitution, no drugs, and no illegal gambling rings. I trusted you and you broke it. You pissed off Vince and Hunter", she said angry.

"It wasn't suppose to be all that, but there was no money coming in the legal way", AJ said.

She leaned back in her chair.

"I never lied about loving you, Casey.", AJ said.

She met his eyes.

"Did you sleep with anyone?", she asked.

"Yes", he said.

"Me too", she said.

"I would be surprised if you didn't. Its been fifteen years.", he said.

"How long did you wait? Six months?", she asked.

"Three years", he said.

That caught her off guard.

"I hoped that you would come home. I waited", he said.

"Was it the same woman or different women?", she asked.

He swallowed.

"The same woman for the first five years. Then it turned into different women", he said.

She nodded.

"Knock any of them up?", she asked.

For that, she couldn't forgive him.

"Absolutely not. Made them take that morning after pill just in case", he said.

"And of course they took it or they would one day wake up with a gun to their head", she said.

"Obviously. Only you get to carry my children", he said.

She chuckled.

"You wish", she said.

"Come home, Casey. You don't have a choice", he said, standing and walking towards the door.

She stood to follow him and give him a piece of her mind, but was stopped to see her grandma hugging him goodbye.

"Need anything Mrs. Russo, call me and I'll have it to you in a second. Only the best for you", AJ said.

Her grandma smiled and waved to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the club baby. Wear something nice for dinner, Mrs. Styles", he winked.

They watched him drive off. Her grandma looked at her.

"You don't love him anymore?", she asked.

Casey looked at her.

"I never stopped. I just needed some distance.", Casey said.

Her grandma nodded.

"You were so young when you got married. Right out of high school, then Trish passed and I can see why you felt trapped in this small town", her grandma said.

Casey nodded.

"Work it out with him. He really missed you", she said.

"Sure he did", Casey said.

"He lied you know", her grandma said as she sat in her recliner.

Casey joined her on the couch.

"Lied? About what?", Casey asked.

"About those other women. He didn't wait three years, more like six. Spent every day here, helping around the house from morning till late night", she said.

"He could have found time", her grandma stopped her.

"No, because when he finally did sleep with another woman, he broke down in front of me. He was terrified you would find out and divorce him.", she explained.

"What did you say to him?", Casey asked.

"That I was a bit disappointed, but understood. You were working and gone all the time Casey. He had to fly out to you and who knows if you paid him any mind.", her grandma said.

"I slept with someone else too", Casey admitted.

"And?", her grandma asked.

"I felt horrible. The first thing that came to mind was AJ, after. He was the only man I had ever been with and then he wasn't.", Casey said.

Her grandma nodded and took her hand, gently squeezing it.

"Well, you're back now and if you still do love him, make it work", she said.

Casey nodded.

* * *

AJ arrived at the club, seeing Finn, he sent him a nod.

"How is she?", Finn asked.

"She's got that same mouth on her, but that's one of the reasons I love her. She speaks her mind. Is up front with me. Also, still so fucking beautiful", AJ said.

Finn laughed softly.

"The queen is back", Finn said.

"Wait till you find yours, then you'll understand", AJ said.

Finn patted his back before leaving. AJ looked around the club. He was going to find a way to keep her for good this time.

Back then he didn't have men to do his dirty work, now he does.

"Styles", he turned at the call of his name.

"Garcia is here", Kenny said.

AJ nodded.

"Put him in the meeting room, I'll be there in a second. Let Finn and Karl know", AJ said.

Kenny nodded and left.


	3. Chapter 3-A Deal

Getting to the meeting room, Finn was already there with Garcia. He noticed he had brought two of his daughters with him.

"What's this about?", he asked.

"My youngest has this fantasy about being normal. You know, having a regular job, living alone, and going to school", Garcia shrugged and brushed it off.

"Dad", the twin on the right scolded.

He sighed.

"What he's trying to say, Mr. Styles, is we need you to keep an eye on her", the other twin said.

AJ nodded.

"You want us to babysit her?", Finn asked.

The look on his face said it all.

"Exactly.", she said.

"No offense, Miss", he stopped.

"Brie and that's my twin Nikki", she said.

"Right, as I was saying. We aren't babysitters ma'am. Knowing that this is your dad, you should have known that by now", Finn said.

She smiled.

"I do know who you are, Mr. Balor. I also know what you do, because I do it too. Only my version is a little more killer. I've been in this business longer than you, so don't come at me with the, I'm a boss, attitude", she replied.

Garcia smirked.

"Look, we know you have lower rank men, have them do it and we will pay them.", Nikki said.

Brie slid a photo of Veronica over to them. Finn whistled.

"Are all your daughters this beautiful?", Finn asked.

"Beautiful and deadly. Want to see?", Brie said.

Finn smirked.

"I would actually", Finn replied.

Brie rolled her eyes.

"Do we have a deal?", Garcia asked.

AJ held his hand out and nodded.

"We do", he replied.

Garcia shook his hand and they stood. Finn staying close to Brie.

"I'll send you the names of the men so you can look into them. I know that if it was my daughter, I would want to know who was around her", AJ said.

Garcia nodded.

"But I don't fear for her safety, my daughter can take care of herself. Your men are just reporting her every move to me", Garcia said.

AJ chuckled.

"A dad's worry is never done", AJ said.

"Especially with five girls", Garcia replied.

He watched them get into their car and drive off.

"So who is the poor soul we are sticking to this girl?", Finn asked as they walked into the club lobby.

Customers were already glued to the strippers.

"I was thinking Kenny. He wants to move up in ranks, why not", AJ said.

Finn nodded.

"I like it. Do me a favor and tell the poor soul", Finn said, backing away before AJ could stop him.

He sighed.

* * *

_AJ couldn't stop watching her. She was so beautiful and different from the women his age. He was in his early twenties and no way ready to settle down, but dating he was way passed ready for._

_Karl nudged him._

"_I see you eyeing my girl's best friend.", he said._

_AJ chuckled and shook his head. _

"_I have no idea what you mean", he said._

"_Oh come on, why else would you be here. For the same damn reason I am.", Karl said._

"_Alright, she's cute. Now back off", AJ said._

_Karl happily slapped his best friend's back. Casey looked over and blushed when she noticed AJ watching her._

"_He hasn't taken his eyes off you since getting here", Trish teased._

"_That doesn't mean anything", Casey said._

"_Um, hello, yes it does. You can't tell me you don't want none of that ass", Trish said._

_Casey laughed and shook her head at her friend. Trish winked._

"_My parents aren't home, you are sleeping over. Ask him to stay and hang out after", Trish said, wiggling her brows._

_Casey blushed. _

"_Oh come on Case, give him the whole damn meal. You know you want to", Trish said._

_Karl came over and asked Trish to dance. She took his hand and went to the middle of the floor. She smiled at how happy her best friend was. __She also noticed how out of place Karl and AJ looked in the sea of teenagers. Someone cleared their throat and she looked over._

"_Would you like to dance?", he asked._

_She smiled and nodded. He took her hand and pulled her to the floor. Spinning her before pulling her close and moving to the slow song._

"_So um, Trish's parents aren't home", she suddenly said._

_AJ raised a brow._

"_If you were wondering. I'm sleeping in their guest bedroom", she continued._

_She swallowed. Stop talking Casey._

"_Are you, inviting me to stay the night?", he asked._

_She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Oh, now you have nothing to say. __He smiled. _

"_I mean, I'm not that kinda girl, I don't do this kind of thing", she quickly said._

_He was going to reply to that, but she cut him off._

"_I've never even had sex yet, I don't know why I mentioned anything", she said._

_She blushed even more when she realized what she had just told him._

"_Casey", he said._

_She met his eyes._

"_I'd love to stay", he said._

_He leaned in and kissed her._

* * *

The next day, Casey went to the club. She thought she would have to wait for someone to help her find AJ, but looking at all the faces, nothing had changed.

"Mrs. Styles, welcome home", Gallows said, tipping his beer towards her.

She waved.

"Casey", Lita ran over and hugged her.

"Hey Lita, still stripping?", she asked.

"No. Got bumped up. I take care of the girls who, well _go out, _you know", she said.

"Still doing _that _huh", Casey said.

"Its good money, Case. For some of us, its not so easy getting a regular job. This puts money on the table for me and my kid", Lita said.

Casey sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know.", she said.

Lita nodded and walked passed her.

"There she is", Finn said, walking over to hug her.

"Hi Finn", she replied.

"Boss man is in his office. We all missed you by the way. Don't leave us again", Finn said.

She didn't want to say anything to that. She wasn't even sure if she was going to stay for good.

"His office is still upstairs?", she asked.

He nodded.

"First door on the left", he said.

She made her way to the stairs. Everyone she passed waved or hugged her. Finding his office, she knocked and the door opened.

A face she didn't know.

"Kenny, this is my wife, Casey Styles. Case, this is Kenny Omega", AJ introduced.

They shook hands.

"Its nice to finally meet you. You're a superstar around here, Mrs. Styles.", Kenny said.

"Its nice to meet you too", she replied.

"Alright, Kenny, she should be moving in tomorrow. Find a way to befriend her, take Matt and Nick with you. Keep a close eye on her and report to me at the end of the day. Garcia is going to pay you for keeping an eye on her", AJ said.

Kenny nodded.

"You can count on me", he said, before walking out.

AJ sat and looked at Casey.

"Garcia. As in drug Kingpin, Garcia?", she asked.

AJ nodded.

"His youngest is moving into town and he wants extra protection on her", he answered.

Casey nodded. AJ always told her as much as she could know when it came to work.

"I didn't realize you were into the security business now", she said.

He raised a brow.

"Lower rank", he replied.

"Right. What does he get if the girl stays in one piece?", she asked.

He shrugged and shuffled papers.

"Money, and maybe a seat at my table", he replied.

"Of course", she mumbled.

He put the papers away and looked up.

"You look beautiful", he said.

She blushed.

"Thanks", she mumbled.

"Come on, where do you want to go?", he asked.

She sat up.

"Okay, we don't have time for this. We need to talk, and I mean really talk", she said.

He stood.

"That's what dinner is for. Now lets go", he said, holding his hand out to her.

She stood and fixed her dress, setting his arm around her waist.

"How about Reigns?", he asked.

She nodded. It was in the next town, but this gave them time to talk in the car alone.

"Jimmy and Jey took it over, the food is still good though", AJ said.

"And you are still on good terms with the Reigns family?", she asked.

"Yes. We _trade_ every now and then", he said.

Getting out to the front, a limo was waiting. They got in and she whistled.

"Fancy", she said.

"Only the best for you", he replied, taking her hand.

"So, where should we start?", she asked.

"How about why you didn't call", he said.

"AJ", she sighed.

"You wanted to talk Case. We'll take turns", he said.

She nodded.

**Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it. **


	4. Chapter 4-Dinner

"I didn't call because I knew that if I did, you would tell me to come home and that you miss me. I would have come home", she said.

"If you needed time, space, I would have understood. You should have just told me", he said.

"AJ, the only reason I came back was for my grandma. I wouldn't have come back otherwise", she replied, eyes looking out the window.

"I know what I do is unorthodox", he was cut off.

Casey had started laughing and shaking her head.

"That is putting it mildly", she replied.

He raised a brow, a small smile on his lips.

"You know what I do, Casey. If you want to divorce me, then do it. Just don't come back after you do", he said.

She looked at him. Now it was his turn to keep his eyes out the window.

"Quick and painful", he mumbled.

She had heard him. Is that what she really wanted? Some days, yes. Others, not so much.

"Lets see how I feel after dinner", she said.

He quickly looked at her. She shrugged.

"Don't disappoint, dear", she said with a smile.

He smirked.

"So, about you lying to me", she suddenly said.

He raised a brow.

"Lie? What lie?", he asked.

"About waiting three years before sleeping with someone else", she said.

He sighed.

"Grandma told you", he said.

She nodded.

"I was drunk and, missing you. I wish I could take it back, I really do.", he said.

She nodded.

"I know what you mean. I wish I could take it back too. I wasn't drunk, but I guess I just wanted to see if my body would react for another man", she said.

"Clearly it did", he mumbled.

"Not the way it did with you. I had to force it", she replied.

She reached for his hand and locked it with hers. It felt right.

"Who was he?", he asked, his eyes on their locked hands.

She smiled and shook her head.

"No way in hell am I telling you. Why? So you could put a hit on him? No way. Besides, he has a wife now and kids.", she said.

He nodded.

"Fine, as long as it was nothing more", he said.

She shook her head no.

"So what else did you lie about?", she asked.

He smirked.

"Its only been with that one woman. When I couldn't take the urges anymore", he replied, squeezing her hand tight.

She nodded.

"Forgiven", she said.

He met her eyes.

"Really? Just like that?", he asked.

She nodded.

"As long as you forgive me", she said.

He lifted their hands and kissed the back of hers.

"Forgiven, my love", he said softly.

Once they arrived at Jimmy and Jey's restaurant, Usos, they walked inside. The place was packed.

"Where are we sitting?", she asked.

He tugged on her hand, heading towards the back.

"Away from prying eyes.", he answered.

She blushed. Getting to the area, the room was covered in rose petals, scented candles, and wine chilling in a bucket.

"So far so good?", he asked, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke.

It sent shivers down her spine.

"So far we are between a C and a B", she said.

He laughed softly.

"Oh, I'm getting that A, baby", he whispered, before pulling her towards the only table in the room.

He helped her sit and pushed in her chair after she sat.

"Still such a gentleman", she said.

He sat across from her. The waiter walked over and asked for their order. Casey asked for her favorite and the waiter nodded.

"I'll have the same", AJ said, handing the menu.

A waitress lifted the bottle of wine and AJ nodded. She poured them both a glass and Casey lifted it. She took a small sip and nodded.

"Wow, still have great taste in wine. B+", she said, setting down her glass.

AJ laughed before talking a drink of his.

"So, this woman you slept with. Where is she now?", Casey asked.

AJ chuckled.

"She's a stripper. Her name is Mandy Rose", AJ replied.

"And now you went down to a D", she said.

AJ licked his lips.

"I thought it was all forgiven", he said.

"That was before I knew she worked for you", she replied.

"For us.", he corrected.

"Fine, she's fired", she said.

He nodded.

"Done", he said.

She raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No push back?", she asked, with a tilt of her head.

He shook his head no.

"Do I get my B+ back?", he asked.

"Still debating", she replied.

He smiled. Oh how she had missed his smile.

"I was thinking, when you move back in, why not bring your grandma? The house is big enough. She will be well taken care of", he said.

"I haven't even decided if I still want to be with you", she replied.

"Baby, we both know you aren't going anywhere.", he said with a smirk.

She squeezed her legs closed tight.

"Killed anyone?", she asked.

He knew Jimmy and Jey checked their place for police bugs before opening daily. Especially since AJ wasn't the only Boss to eat here or handled business here.

"Lie?", he asked.

Her smile slipped.

"Truth", she replied.

"Six in the past fifteen years since you've been gone.", he answered.

"Who? Why?", she asked.

He leaned against the table.

"Loyals to DX. All were involved in yours and Trish's kidnapping and murder. Like I said, Karl was hurting", AJ said.

As much as she wanted to be mad at him for handling it this way. Apart of her was proud of him for doing it. Its what those men deserved.

"Thank you", she mumbled.

He met her eyes.

"I would do anything for you, Case", he said.

Before they could say anything more, their food arrived.

* * *

_After the party was over, Casey was helping to clean up some of the mess. The more she got done now, the less Trish would freak out in the morning._

"_Best friend duties never end, I see", his voice sent a shiver down her spine._

_She turned to see AJ leaning against the door. She lifted the bag of paper plates and red cups._

"_I've been here before, she freaks out and is left alone to try and clean this place up. Might as well start now and get some done", she said._

"_Well, then you would be happy to know I washed the dirty dishes in the sink", he said, pushing himself off the wall._

_Casey couldn't help her smile._

"_Why would you do that?", she asked._

_He shrugged and stepped closer to her._

"_I might have seen you starting to clean up. Figured, why not help you", he said, taking the bag from her hands._

"_Thanks", she said softly._

_He winked at her._

"_I'm not sleeping with you, if that's what this is", she said, crossing her arms over her chest._

_He chuckled._

"_You're cute. Don't get me wrong, I would do anything to slip between your legs, but not this way. You are different, Casey. I don't know what it is", he said._

_She blushed._

"_Now, this is where I ask you out and you say yes", he said, biting his lip._

_She blushed more and nodded._

"_Yes", she replied._

* * *

Casey was laughing so hard. She didn't know if it was the wine or if what AJ was saying was really funny.

"No lie, the runt actually dressed up in a stripper outfit and got on the pole. Shinsuke was not amused", AJ said, smiling.

"Is he still working with Sami?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Asked for you, even brought you a gift from Japan. Remind me to give it to you", AJ said.

Casey nodded. The waitress served the last of the wine.

"Want another bottle?", he asked.

She finished her glass and he did as well.

"Maybe another night", she replied.

He smirked. She giggled.

"Should we go home, or do I drop you off at your grandma's place?", he asked.

She knew what he wanted, because he had that look in his eyes.

"Grandma's house. For now", she smirked.

She heard him curse under his breath before licking his lips.

"For now", he nodded.

Once he paid and they both thanked Jimmy and Jey on their way out. She noticed three men huddled in a corner. One she thought she recognized. He met her eyes.

"Is that Rosey?", she asked.

AJ stopped and looked towards Roman, Dean, and Seth. He sent them a nod. They returned it.

"No", he replied.

"But he looks so much like him", she whispered, climbing into the car.

"He does", AJ mumbled.

She could tell AJ was hiding something, but the look on his face said not to ask now. She would bring it up later. He had them driven to her grandma's house. He walked her to the door and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, beautiful", he said, before stepping away and towards his car.

"Hey", she said, stopping him.

He turned.

"And you better leave Mandy on her damn pole or I will castrate you and kill her", she said.

He chuckled.

"I believe that, and don't worry. Haven't touched her in months. Besides, my wife is back", he said, winking.

He still gave her butterflies.


	5. Chapter 5-Veronica

Getting to the club, Mandy waved to him. She swayed her hips and eye fucked him from her damn pole. He shook his head and made his way upstairs.

"So how did it go last night boss man?", Finn asked.

"Great. We got a lot out on the table. Oh and, Mandy is fired.", AJ said.

Finn laughed so loud, eyes turned to them to see what was so funny. Tama joined them and sent Finn a nod.

"He told Casey about Mandy", Finn said, continuing to laugh.

Finn had warned his boss that Mandy didn't see their little get together as a hit it and quit it. He even warned the blonde that if Casey found out, she would be without a job.

Mandy had smirked and said AJ wouldn't allow it. Joke was on her and he couldn't wait to say I told you so.

"Please, let me fire her. I'm begging", Finn said.

AJ and Tama laughed at his excitement.

"Better for me. Go for it", AJ said.

Gallows walked over to him.

"There's a girl waiting on you in your office. Says her name is Veronica", he said.

"Shit, Garcia's kid", he mumbled.

"Just wanted to tell you, we found Ric Flair. What do you want us to do?", Tama asked.

"Handle it before he disappears on us again", AJ said.

Tama nodded and snapped his fingers, his team stood and followed him out.

Ric had been the one to buy Trish and Casey, prompting DX to kidnap the girls. Not caring that they belonged to AJ and Karl. Payback was a bitch, and AJ was out for blood. He reached his office, Karl was sitting with Veronica. It looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Miss Garcia", AJ said, sitting in his chair.

She smiled. She looked completely innocent, like she could get away with murder with that smile. Hell, she probably has.

"Its common courtesy for a member of a different _family_ to let their presence be known in another's territory.", she said.

He nodded.

"You'll be living here in town?", he asked.

She nodded. He knew that she didn't know about her dad coming to speak to him.

"I hope that's okay. I'm taking a few college courses", she said.

He nodded.

"That's perfectly fine. As long as its no trouble for your dad. The last thing I want is to piss him off", AJ said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't tell him. If you could do me the favor of not saying anything either, I would appreciate it", she replied.

AJ sighed.

"Please.", she said.

He could tell how much getting away from who she is, was important to her. He nodded.

"Secret's safe with me", he replied.

"Thank you", she said, standing.

"If you need help moving in, I can have some of my men help", he offered.

"I'll be okay, but thanks", she said, shaking his hand and leaving.

AJ looked at Karl.

"Want me to follow her?", he asked.

"No. I've already got Kenny on it", AJ said.

Karl nodded.

"I heard Casey was back", he mumbled.

"She is. She'll be by later", AJ replied.

"Then I'll get out of here. Seeing me would just piss her off", Karl said.

"No it won't. I think she wants to see you", AJ replied.

Karl chuckled.

"Sure she does", Karl said, leaving the office.

AJ rubbed his eyes, jumping when a high pitched scream came from the club downstairs.

"Shit", AJ mumbled.

Finn must have broken the news to Mandy.

* * *

As Casey walked into the club, she noticed a blonde woman slap Finn. She walked over to them, on her way bumping into another girl. She looked too young to be here. Brushing it out of her mind when she reached Finn.

"What the fuck is going on here?", Casey asked, eyes on the blonde.

"None of your damn business, newbies don't climb on the floor poles till after a year", Mandy rolled her eyes.

Casey crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know the rules", Casey replied.

"Then get out of my face and let me handle this", Mandy shot back.

Mandy was going to step towards Finn again. His smirk never leaving his face. Casey grabbed Mandy's arm and swung her around to face her again.

"Do you know who I am?", Casey asked.

"I don't give a shit who you are", Mandy replied.

"She's the Queen", Finn said.

Mandy looked at Casey again.

"Queen?", Mandy asked.

"Yes, my Queen", they all turned to see AJ coming towards them.

He kissed Casey's cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"My love, everything okay?", he asked.

"Your wife", Mandy said, pointing at Casey.

"Put your finger away before I do it for you, and yes, I am his wife", Casey said.

Mandy chuckled.

"Well, then you should", Casey held up a hand, stopping her.

"I know. We've worked it out. Now, Finn, what's the problem?", Casey said.

AJ was proud of Casey for not letting Mandy walk all over her. She was half owner of this place, she had a right to put Mandy in her place.

"He fired me", Mandy shouted and pointed at Finn.

"Is your name Finn? No, I don't think so", Casey snapped at her.

She looked back at Finn. He rolled his shoulders before looking at Casey.

"I fired her, for you boss", Finn replied.

Casey nodded.

"If he says you're fired, you are fired", Casey said to Mandy.

"Why? Because I fucked your husband", Mandy shouted.

Everyone around them stopped and grimaced. The men smirked, knowing very well what was coming next.

"You're in trouble now", Karl mumbled.

AJ took a step away from his wife.

"Do as you please", he whispered.

Casey grabbed Mandy by her blonde hair and dragged her out. Mandy was scratching her arm to get Casey to let her go.

"You can't do this", Mandy shouted.

"And who is going to stop me? You? Please.", Casey said.

Getting to the doors, Casey threw Mandy as best she could. Mandy stood and started for Casey. Karl and Luke got in her way. Karl lifted his shirt to flash his gun.

"Touch her, and I pull the trigger. No one is going to miss you", Karl said.

Casey smirked. Mandy turned and left.

"And here I thought you guys were nothing more than my dad's drug runners", they all turned to see Veronica.

AJ chuckled.

"Don't you have school, or something?", AJ asked.

She shrugged.

"My first class isn't until tomorrow, waiting for my Lift", she replied.

"Cancel it", he said.

He looked at Finn.

"Get Kenny to take her home", he said.

"That's not", AJ cut her off.

"Its what he's here for", AJ said.

Veronica nodded. Casey approached her.

"Hi, I'm Casey Styles.", she said, smiling and holding her hand out.

"Veronica Garcia", she replied, taking her hand.

Casey noticed Veronica's grip was strong, she flinched.

"Fifteen years and you're back. Why did you leave? Is he not good in bed? Dick too small?", Veronica smirked.

"Hey", AJ snapped.

Casey laughed softly.

"How did you know about that?", AJ asked Veronica.

"People talk. Most laughed at the fact that you couldn't keep your woman. What boss loses his woman", she said.

"Who's talking?", he asked.

"I'm no snitch, find out for yourself", Veronica replied.

"It doesn't matter, and to answer your questions, he's fantastic in bed and his dick is big enough for me", Casey replied.

AJ blushed. Veronica smiled.

"I like you", Veronica said.

"If you ever need anything, come by and ask for me. I'd like to hang out", Casey said.

"Have him give you my address", Veronica replied.

Kenny came out and glanced at Veronica, he froze.

"Omega?", AJ said.

"Wow", he mumbled.

Tama stepped closer to him.

"Don't touch, she is off limits", he whispered.

Kenny swallowed.

"Ready, Miss Garcia?", Kenny asked.

She nodded and looked back at Casey.

"It was nice meeting you", she said.

"You too", Casey replied.

"Oh and Casey, watch who you bump next time", Veronica winked.

"Shit, sorry.", Casey replied.

They watched her get in Kenny's car.

"She seems, I don't know, like an old soul", Casey said.

"No, emotionless. No feelings, no remorse, and no regrets. Look who raised her and how she was raised. She feels nothing because its her job.", AJ said.

"Job? What job?", Casey asked as they walked back inside.

"She's a Sicaria, hitwoman", AJ replied.

"What?", Casey asked, stopping in her tracks.

AJ sighed.

"She kills people for a living? She can't be older than eighteen", Casey said.

"She'll be twenty next year. Yeah, Garcia trained all his girls as hitwomen. This way they could protect themselves if push comes to shove. Started them young, poor kid. Now I see why she wants a normal life, or as normal as she can get", AJ said.

"You should give her a job", Casey said.

"As a stripper? Garcia would murder me and burn down my clubs", AJ chuckled.

Casey nudged him.

"As a waitress or something", Casey said.

He nodded.

"I'll make her an offer", AJ said.


	6. Chapter 6-Stopped

_AJ had followed Casey to her room. She sat nervous on the edge. Suddenly a moan rang out and she blushed, AJ chuckled._

"_Karl", he shook his head._

_He looked at Casey._

"_I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything. We can talk, I like talking", he said, sitting beside her._

_She smiled._

"_So, you said you were leaving DX. How does that work? I mean, won't they like, put a hit on you or something?", she asked, whispering the end._

_He smirked and gently touched her chin._

"_Me and my crew will set boundary lines with them. We've already got clients and a future spot for a club. As long as we don't step on their toes, we're good", he replied._

"_But you're stealing their clients", she said._

_She didn't really want to know what kind of __**clients **__they had. _

"_No. These clients we brought in, they trust us. If we left, they would follow", AJ said._

_She nodded._

"_What is it exactly that you do, AJ?", she finally asked, even though apart of her was scolding her for asking._

_He kept his eyes connected with hers for what felt like hours. He leaned in and kissed her gently._

"_Get to know me first. I don't want you running from me before I've had the chance to show you what kind of man I am outside of all that", he whispered against her lips._

_She nodded. She shouldn't have, she should have kicked him out of her room and told him to leave her alone. __But she couldn't. Now he had her on her back and slowly removing her clothes. _

"_Wait", she suddenly said._

_He did. He smiled gently._

"_Its okay, you are worth the wait. Put some pajamas on before I change my mind", he smirked._

_She quickly stood and dressed. Turning, he was in only his boxers, laying on his side of the bed. __He patted the empty side and she joined him. He cuddle close to her. She could feel his muscles against her back. His strong arms holding her to him._

"_So, tell me more about your parents", he said._

_She smiled._

* * *

Veronica, watched the men in their car from her fire escape. They had been sitting there for a few hours now. So, they were either hitmen coming to kill her as revenge for whatever or whoever her father pissed off.

Or Second, they were AJ's men sent to watch her to make sure she wasn't a spy for her father. They hadn't moved from their spot, if they were here to kill her they would have done so before dropping her off.

So she went with the second option.

Deciding to find out, she climbed back into her bedroom and found her gun. Quickly loading it and hiding it behind her back. She grabbed her knife, a gift from her brother in law Andrade.

"_Easily slices through the skin", _he had said.

Pushing the knife into her boot, easy to pull out. Grabbing her jacket, she made her way downstairs. Walking out into the cold night, she went right for the black suv.

"Shit", Kenny mumbled.

She quickly pulled her gun out and pointed it at them.

"Why are you watching my building?", she asked.

He swallowed and held his hands up, along with Matt and Nick.

* * *

Casey looked around AJ's office better.

"Sorry, some of our clients like to think they can touch our girls", he said.

She nodded. He has to deal with a few drunk customers every now and then.

"Where's Rosey?", she asked.

AJ froze, she noticed the roll of his shoulders. He was uncomfortable now.

"AJ?", she said.

He met her eyes.

"Dead", he replied.

"What? But how? He, how?", she kept asking.

He walked over to her and helped her sit. Bending down to be at eye level with her. Rosey had always been sweet to her. He and AJ were on good terms and worked out deals quickly and easily.

"Ric Flair", AJ said, it was all he had to say.

She wiped her tears.

"Why?", she asked, angry now.

"Turns out, DX sold his sister Nia to Ric as well. Vince wanted Hunter and Shawn to destroy each family and he knew the only way to do that was to take the thing each family loved the most", AJ said.

"The women", Casey mumbled.

AJ nodded.

"From Ric, each woman would be distributed around the world. Names changed, erasing the person they once were", AJ said.

"Human trafficking", she gasped.

Again, her husband nodded.

"Garcia found out where Ric was getting the women and what he was really doing. Garcia is a lot of things, but kidnapping and human trafficking, not his cup of tea", AJ said.

Casey nodded.

"He cut Ric off, and Ric didn't like that. Rosey was the one to make the call, showed Garcia proof. Before Rosey could reach home, well", AJ stopped.

Casey shook her head.

"You need to find him, and kill him", she suddenly said.

AJ was taken back by that.

"Case", he said.

"I know what I just asked, but if he's not stopped, he's going to continue to kidnap young women", she said.

AJ nodded. He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"On your orders, my Queen", he replied.

* * *

"So?", Veronica said.

"AJ, he wanted us to keep an eye on you incase someone followed you and tried to hurt you", Kenny said.

"Call him", she said.

He nodded and quickly grabbed his phone. He dialed AJ and set it on speaker.

"Omega, everything okay?", AJ asked.

"She caught us and well, as we speak there is a gun pointed at my fucking head", Kenny said.

AJ cleared his throat.

"Miss Garcia, its just a precaution. I don't want someone thinking they can step foot on my property just to kill you because of your father's sins.", AJ said.

"I can take care of myself", she shouted so he could hear.

"Back up?", AJ said.

"Don't get in my way", she said stern.

Kenny, Matt, and Nick nodded their heads quickly. She put the gun away, looking up and down the street before getting inside her apartment building.

"I think I just shit my pants", Nick sighed.

AJ laughed.

"Just stay out of her way and don't surprise her, not unless you want your dicks shot off", AJ said, before hanging up.

"He was kidding right?", Matt asked.

"Did you not see her pointing a gun at us? I don't think he was", Kenny replied.

* * *

Casey giggled as AJ shook his head with a smile.

"Runts", he mumbled.

"Is there anyway I can go and visit Rosey's mom? I really want to give her my condolences", Casey said.

AJ shifted in his seat.

"What?", she asked.

"I didn't say anything", he replied.

"You didn't need too. I thought everything was good between Bullet Club and The Bloodline", she said.

"It is", he nodded.

"So then why can't I go?", she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My guys did get DX blood, but not all of it. There is a small gap between us and The Bloodline", AJ explained.

"You're afraid DX will be waiting", she said.

"You think you being back was kept within our lines? No baby, far from it.", AJ said.

"Let me take Karl and Luke then. Add Tama and Hangman", she said.

"My best guys", he smirked.

"Guys you trust", she corrected.

He nodded and sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"You aren't letting this go, are you", he said.

"Nope", she replied.

"I'll let them know to be ready early morning tomorrow", he said.

"No", she replied.

"No?", he said.

"Right now", she stood.

"You're pushing it, Casey.", he said, slowly standing as well.

"Learned from the best, dear", she shot back.

He groaned before grabbing the phone.

"Balor, get Karl, Luke, Tama, and Adam on Queen duty. She's paying mother Reigns a visit", AJ said, not taking his eyes off his wife.

He set the phone back down and leaned over the desk.

"Who taught you to be so brave?", he asked.

"You", she replied, leaning over and kissing him.

She backed away and turned on her heels.

"Please be careful", he shouted after her.

"Love you", she shouted back.

He smiled. Grabbing the phone again.

"Balor, get some runts over to Grandma Rossi's place. She's moving into my home today.", AJ said.

"Does your wife know?", Finn asked with a smirk.

"No", was all AJ said.

* * *

Casey walked out front to see a black suv pull up. Tama smiled at her, as Hangman opened the door. Luke was passenger and Karl was driving. She made a mental note to sit down with Karl and have a talk.

They hadn't spoken since that day. She had said some horrible things. Blamed him when it wasn't his fault.

* * *

"_Trish", Casey yelled at the building Ric had her and her best friend locked in._

"_Baby, no", AJ growled in her ear. _

_He was pulling her away as she kept trying to go back._

"_Let go of me", she yelled._

_She tried slapping him and pushing against him, but it was no use. _

"_Casey. She's dead, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby", AJ cupped her face and yelled._

"_No. No", she cried, trying to shove AJ._

_She saw Karl and shot right out of AJ's arms. She slapped him._

"_You did this, you were suppose to take care of her. She trusted you. You let them take her", she cried and slapped Karl repeatedly. _

_Karl had let her. He blamed himself just as much._

"_Casey stop it", AJ grabbed her and yelled. _

"_You both damned us. This is your fault and you all have to live with that for the rest of your lives", she yelled, pointing at each man._

"_Enough, Case", AJ yelled._

"_I wish I never met you", she yelled at him, slapping him hard._

* * *

Opening her eyes, she looked in the rearview mirror. Karl glanced at her, before quickly looking away. She was about to say something, when three black suvs stopped their car.

One in front of theirs and one in back. Casey swallowed.

"Don't get out. I don't give a fuck how big your damn balls are, you stay the fuck inside", Karl ordered, gun in hand.

She nodded.

"Tama, stay with her. You peel the fuck out if anything goes down. I mean it, leave us behind. Head for Reigns or back home, but don't stay here", Luke ordered next.

Tama nodded and jumped in Karl's seat once he got off. Karl glanced at Casey's tinted window. She knew not to test his patience.

Tama locked up the car. Shifting to reverse if need be. All they had to do was cross back over their line.

She watched as a door opened on the third vehicle. Out stepped Hunter with Shawn in tow.

"That's far enough", Karl shouted, making Hunter and Shawn stop.


	7. Chapter 7-Rosey

"We heard the Queen was back. Just wanted to say hello", Hunter shouted from his spot.

"We know how you say hello", Karl said.

Hunter smirked.

"You have no idea, do you", Hunter said.

"We don't have time for this, get to your damn point", Karl shouted.

Hunter held his hand out and Shawn handed him a file. Hunter lifted it before dropping it a few feet in front of him. Hangman walked over cautiously and picked it up. He walked back over to Karl and Luke.

"That's all we wanted to give her. We swear", Hunter said, starting to back up.

Karl waited till each car drove far enough away. Tama unlocked the car and Casey ran out quickly.

"What is it?", she asked, taking the file from Karl.

She opened it. She gasped and dropped it.

"No. We, she, I heard", she didn't know what she was trying to say.

Karl's eyes welled up with tears. His hands shaking, dropped his gun. Tama quickly picked it up and the file.

"She's alive?", he asked, looking between Karl and Casey.

"It's a trick, a cruel fucking trick", Karl snapped, grabbing his gun and going back to the car.

The door slamming brought Casey out of it.

"Case, you still want to go to Reigns?", Luke asked.

She took a deep breath and nodded, wiping at the tears before they fell.

"Yes. Send pictures of that to AJ, now", she said, before getting back in the car.

Tama nodded. As she got back into the car, she couldn't help but run through the last memory she had of Trish.

* * *

They were tied down at first, drugged up and out of it. She remembers Ric taking photos of them. Then she and Trish woke up in a room, no windows. A latch would open at the bottom of the door to push food inside for them.

The door suddenly opened and they were dragged out by men, she couldn't recognize them. They tied her and Trish up, more men in suits before their eyes were blindfolded.

"_Casey", _Trish whispered.

Then they heard the commotion outside the door. Guns, explosions. Men speaking in different languages as they ran to find a way out.

Next thing she knew, she was in AJ's arms hiding behind a giant crate.

"_I'm here, babe.", _he had said, cupping her face.

She was happy to see him, of course she was. Tama was look out.

"_Trish?", _she had said.

"_Karl and Luke have her. We got separated", _AJ said.

"_We have to go boss, now", _Tama said.

AJ lifted her as they ran again.

"_Trish", _she heard Karl shouting.

She looked up to see him looking around. Luke too.

"_Trish?", _She whispered.

Finn started pushing and pulling Karl.

"_No, I'm not leaving without her", _Karl shouted at Finn.

"_Its too late, I'm sorry. The building will come down on you if you don't move", _Finn said, shaking Luke.

"_Trish", _Karl screamed.

Finn gave a look to Luke, and he nodded. He lifted Karl and followed AJ and Tama out.

* * *

"Casey", she shook her head, being brought out of the memory.

Karl had opened the door for her. She could tell he was having a hard time with what was in that file. She got off and squeezed his arm gently.

"We'll figure it out", she whispered.

He nodded lightly.

* * *

AJ slammed his office door open. He made his way down to the club, Finn was at the bar flirting with one of the strippers.

"Finn", he shouted.

Finn immediately followed after his boss.

"Call Kenny, Matt, and Nick. Tell them to meet us at the crossroads.", AJ ordered.

Finn stopped.

"Crossroads? But that's…", AJ gave him a look.

Finn nodded.

"Got it boss", he replied.

He also made a call to Jay White, Takahashi, Chase Owens, and Marty Scurll.

"Balor?", Marty answered.

"Crossroads", Finn said, its all he needed to say.

Marty hung up. Finn made the rest of the calls.

* * *

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Its been so busy around here.", Patricia said, before sitting across from Casey.

"Its fine, I know what you mean", Casey replied.

"So what can I do for you, Mrs. Styles?", Patricia asked.

"I heard about what happened to Rosey and I just wanted to give my condolences. Whenever I would see him, he was always polite to me and told his jokes", Casey said, smiling at the end.

Patricia giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, that was Rosey", she said.

Casey brushed her hair behind her ear.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking", Casey asked.

"He was coming home, DX ambushed him. He found out what Ric was doing, reported it to Garcia. Rosey always wanted to do the right thing. Garcia respected him for it and said he would handle it.", Patricia said.

Casey nodded.

"DX knew that if Garcia got to Ric, they would find out that it was DX doing the kidnapping. Garcia would have rained hell down on DX. They wouldn't have survived that, not after your husband took out half before he formed his own crew", Patricia said.

Casey nodded. She was there for that.

* * *

"_Casey, a young man is here to see you", her grandma called from the living room. _

_Casey made her way out in sweats and a faded tshirt. Her hair was in a messy bun. She froze when she saw AJ._

_He smiled._

"_Hey Case", he said._

_Her cheeks felt warm from her blush. She looked at her grandma, who had a look on her face. She knew Casey was embarrassed that AJ saw her dressed like this._

"_Hi", Casey finally replied._

"_I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner with me", he said, pushing his hands into his pockets. _

_She looked at her grandma and grandpa._

"_Say AJ, why don't you come and sit down. Talk to an old man while Casey gets dressed", her grandpa said._

_She looked at her grandma for help. She just shrugged. Casey groaned before making her way back to her room._

_AJ sat._

"_How old are you son?", he asked._

"_Twenty one, sir", AJ replied._

_Her grandpa nodded._

"_She's only seventeen", he said._

"_I understand that sir, and you can trust me. I would never do anything to make Casey uncomfortable.", AJ said._

"_I can't trust you, I don't know you. What I do know, is that you work for DX. I've see you around them, collecting for them", he said, glaring at AJ._

"_I am nothing like them sir. Casey has told me what they did to your family, I'm sorry.", AJ said._

"_I can't trust anyone from DX", her grandpa said._

"_I am not going to be with them for long.", AJ replied._

_Her grandpa raised a brow. AJ smiled. Her grandfather didn't say anything after that. _

_He wasn't sure he wanted to know what AJ meant by that. _

"_Is she safe with you?", her grandpa asked._

"_If you're asking would I put my body in front of hers and take a bullet? Yes.", AJ said._

_Casey came out, wearing the nicest dress she owned, paired with some black Converse._

"_You two have fun", her grandpa said._

_AJ opened the front door._

"_And AJ", her grandpa said, stopping them._

_They looked over._

"_Not too late", he said._

_AJ nodded. On their way to the restaurant, Casey looked over at AJ. _

"_What did you and my grandpa talk about?", she asked._

_AJ looked over._

"_Work. I told him I would be changing companies soon", AJ replied._

"_Is that what they call it now?", she asked._

_He chuckled._

"_We make our move tomorrow. Its why I asked you out tonight. I don't know how __**busy **__I'm going to be", he replied. _

"_Just be careful", she said._

_He took her hand and kissed the back of it._

"_Yes ma'am", he mumbled._

"_Would they really…", she stopped._

"_I don't know. We just want to be ready if they do", AJ replied._

_She nodded._

"_Are Trish and I safe?", she asked._

_He met her eyes at a red light._

"_Promise", he nodded._

* * *

"Yeah, that man of mine has a temper when you push too far", Casey replied.

"Never marry the head man in charge, someone should have warned us", Patricia chuckled.

Casey giggled.

"Tell me about it", she sighed.

The front door opened and three men walked in.

"Ma, who's cars are…", Roman stopped.

Casey stood and smiled. He glanced between her and his mom.

"Casey, this is my youngest, Roman. My boys, Dean and Seth", Patricia introduced.

Casey held her hand out.

"Casey Styles", she said.

Roman took her hand and shook it. She noticed him take glances at Luke, Karl, Adam, and Tama.

"Don't worry, they don't jump unless I say", she said, making Roman meet her eyes again.

"Your husband was seen at the crossroads, might want to get back to yours. Don't need DX trying to come here and collect you. The Bloodline isn't strong enough yet", Roman said, before looking at Karl.

Karl sent him a nod before standing beside Casey.

"What's the crossroads?", she asked.

No one answered her and Karl and Tama took her out. Luke drove fast.

* * *

AJ paced, he watched DX's territory for any signs of cars. He wanted them to come, he wanted to start a war.

No one messed with his wife.

"We've sent a message to Hunter, haven't heard from him", Chase said.

"Well keep trying", AJ shouted.

Chase nodded and continued to call. Three cars pulled up from The Bloodline. Sika and Afa got off and walked over to him.

"Can we discuss this like men? Or are you choosing the animal side?", Sika asked.

Rock and Rikishi by his sides. Roman, Dean, and Seth stayed back. Jimmy and Jey standing on the other side.

"If they were men, they would have come to me and not my wife", AJ growled.

Sika nodded.

"I can see why that would piss you off.", Sika said.

"Let me call him", Afa sighed.

Roman went over to his uncle and dad.

"The Bloodline isn't strong enough yet. We don't have the support of Garcia", Roman whispered.

"No son, you don't have his support. We do", Sika said.

Roman sighed. They had the man power, but without someone in the seat for their side, no one took them seriously.

Its been empty since Rosey passed.


	8. Chapter 8-Trish

Once they reached the club again. Casey crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am not getting off till someone explains what the crossroad is", she said.

Karl sighed.

"It's the only place where each territory meets. The Bloodline, Bullet Club, and DX. Garcia said that would be our table meeting of sorts. No guns, no knives, just words and fists", Karl said.

"Would DX not follow the rules?", Casey asked, afraid for her husband and the crew.

Karl met her eyes in the mirror.

"They would be stupid if they did. Not only will they have to answer to The Bloodline and whatever is left of Bullet Club, but also Garcia. He would display them to the other bosses around the world.", Karl said.

"Don't fuck with me", Tama said.

Casey relaxed.

"Now, if you would so kindly get off and stay inside the club till we come back. We would appreciate it.", Karl said.

Casey rolled her eyes before getting off. They watched till she got inside before driving off. Once she saw that they were gone, she made her way to her car.

* * *

Afa was whispering harshly to whoever was on the phone with him. He finally got off and walked over to AJ.

"He's coming, as long as we follow the rules. We don't all need Garcia coming for us and setting us as examples around the world", Afa said.

AJ nodded and paced again. After five minutes, three cars showed up. Hunter and Shawn got off, making their way to the intersection.

AJ didn't give Hunter a chance to speak, he punched him right on his jaw.

"Alright, now that you have a hit in. Lets discuss this like men", Sika said.

"Is she still alive, or are you fucking with us?", Finn asked.

Hunter rubbed his jaw.

"She's alive. Ric had her hidden from us as well. I got those photos from our inside man", Hunter replied.

"Still taking women? Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?", Rock asked.

"We took her a long time ago. We've been out of that business for awhile. Garcia wanted us to get as many of the girls back and returned. Ric doesn't trust us anymore, so we had one of ours infiltrate his crew", Shawn replied.

Sika looked at AJ to confirm this. He nodded.

"So she is still with Ric?", Afa asked.

"No. After AJ rescued his wife, Ric was able to get away with a few of the women, including Trish. He hid them away for the first five years. Finally took them out and divided them up to each of his clubs.", Hunter explained.

"Our guy got that picture a few months ago. She was being escorted out of the strip club and to a house they have them hidden in", Shawn added.

"Ric is making sure his investments don't get away", Finn said.

Hunter and Shawn nodded.

"Our guy has spoken to her. She knows you guys thought she was dead. Doesn't hold it against you", Hunter said.

"Tell your guy to get in touch with us. We want her back", AJ said.

Hunter and Shawn nodded.

"Are we done here?", Sika asked.

"Yeah, all good", AJ said.

Hunter nodded once before leaving with Shawn. AJ looked at Sika.

"Ric knows all my guys.", AJ said.

Sika looked at Roman, Dean, and Seth.

"He doesn't know my boys.", Sika said.

AJ looked at them.

"When we have a plan set, I'll call you.", he said to them.

Roman nodded. He handed AJ a card.

"It's the number to our main club", Roman said.

AJ handed it to Takahashi and he pushed it into his pocket. Roman knew AJ wouldn't respect him till he did something that deserved respect.

Word would spread and get every boss talking about the return of The Bloodline.

Another car pulled up and AJ walked over. Karl nodded before rolling his window back up and driving off. AJ followed next and Sika looked at Roman.

"What he says goes. To him you are beneath him. You haven't earned the right to speak up. Understood?", Sika said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

Casey knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Veronica. She raised a brow.

"Can we talk?", she asked.

Veronica looked up and down the hall before nodding and opening the door wider.

Casey noticed how empty her apartment looked.

"What can I do for you?", Veronica asked.

Casey turned to face her. Handing her phone over.

"This is my best friend, Trish", she said.

Veronica looked from the photo to Casey.

"Okay", she replied.

"Someone took her fifteen years ago. We thought she was dead, but it turns out, she's not.", Casey said.

Veronica sighed.

"Would his name be Ric Flair?", she asked.

"Yeah, how…", Casey caught on.

"Yeah, its what you think. He tried buying me from my dad. My dad told him no, of course. I've heard a lot about Ric and his dealings", Veronica said.

She walked over to her computer and turned it on.

"Did you come here to ask me for my help?", Veronica asked.

Casey nodded.

"Give me your phone again", she said, holding her hand out.

She set it in Veronica's hand. Veronica connected it and started typing away. She grabbed her phone.

"Hello?", another woman picked up.

"Bay, I need your help", Veronica said.

"Go", this Bay woman said.

"I'm sending you a photo of someone, I need help finding her. Ric took her awhile back", Veronica said.

She knew that's all she needed to say for Bayley to search. Ric was a thorn in their father's side.

"Argentina", Bayley said.

"Thanks Bay", Veronica said.

Veronica hung up and printed out some papers. She handed them to Casey.

"Location, name of the club, and recent photos", Veronica said.

"Um, actually…", Casey said, pushing her hand away.

"He doesn't know you asked for my help, does he?", Veronica asked.

"No", she replied.

"You are putting me in a difficult situation. I left my father so I could get out of stuff like this", she said.

"I know, but he is going to be so angry with me if he finds out that I asked. He doesn't want to look bad to your father", Casey said.

Veronica sighed.

"I drop these off and I'm done.", Veronica said.

Casey nodded. She left and Veronica gave her a ten minute head start.

* * *

Once Casey reached the club, AJ wasn't back yet. She decided on calling her grandma to see how she was. The line said the number had been disconnected. She stood to go and check on her, but AJ walked in.

"Sorry babe", he said, kissing her.

"Everything go okay? You look to be in one piece", she said.

He chuckled before he showed her his hand.

"Damn", she mumbled.

"Doesn't hurt as bad as it looks", he replied.

Finn knocked on the door.

"Boss, the Garcia girl is here to see you. Says she has important information.", Finn said.

AJ nodded.

"Lets hope no one has tried to kill her. Garcia coming here is the last thing we need", AJ said.

"Hey, I'm going to go check on my grandma. I tried to call her, but her number has been disconnected.", she said.

"I know", he replied, stopping her.

She raised a brow.

"What do you mean you know?", she asked.

"I know because I moved her into our house. Not all her things are moved in completely because I had to take the guys to the crossroads meeting.", AJ replied.

She nodded.

"Then I'll see you at home", she said, kissing his cheek.

"Home", he nodded.

After she left, AJ followed Finn. Kenny and Matt were keeping Veronica company.

"What can I do for you Miss Garcia?", AJ asked.

"Just call me Ronnie", she replied.

He nodded.

"And its not what you could do for me, but what I can give to you", she replied.

AJ raised a brow. She pushed the file over the table to him. He lifted it and opened it. Reading the information, he looked up, shocked.

"How?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"I heard a rumor", she replied.

"Of course you did. I almost forgot who your dad is", he said.

"Lets just say, Ric tried to do that to me. I was fifteen.", she said.

"Of course he would", AJ chuckled.

"This is were my hand ends. The rest is up to you. Good luck", she said, before walking out.

"Kenny", AJ said.

"On it", he replied, before following Veronica out.

"Finn, get me in touch with Garcia", AJ said.

Finn nodded.

* * *

_Casey paced the bathroom as she waited to hear from AJ. Its been two days since he opened his club in town. _

_Rumor going around that a lot of people walked out on DX, and they weren't too happy with The Bullet Club._

_AJ thought it was safer for her if he stayed away. _

"_Casey, hun, everything okay?", her grandma knocked on the door._

_Casey relaxed and washed her hands before walking out. _

"_All good", she replied, walking past her._

_Her grandma nodded._

"_Oh, by the way, thank you for picking up your grandpa's medicine. By the way, how did you pay off the late payments?", her grandma said._

_Casey stopped and looked at her._

"_What?", she asked._

_Her grandma nodded._

"_When I went this morning, they told me someone already picked it up. They also paid for the late payments and for the next few months", she said._

_Casey was confused. Her grandma went back to their bedroom. She didn't pay them. Her grandpa coughed, catching her attention. _

"_I think we both know who did", he said._

"_AJ", she whispered._

_Her grandpa nodded before going back to his newspaper._

* * *

Getting to her house, she just stared at it for a long time. Eight bedrooms, each with their own full bathrooms. A giant kitchen and living room. A movie room and AJ even had his own man cave.

A giant swimming pool with a waterfall. A bbq to the side of it. She had told AJ it was too much, but he had just shaken his head no.

The front door opened to reveal a maid and her grandma. Casey smiled.

She had tried to get her grandparents to move in with them, AJ didn't mind, but they had said no. That she needed to start her own life.

AJ had bought them a small house of their own, which Casey was surprised by.

"Welcome home sweetie", her grandma said with a smile.

Casey hugged her before she walked in. It still looked as she left it.


	9. Chapter 9-Styles House

Casey unpacked her clothes and hung them in the huge walk in closet. Once she finished, she went to find her grandma, who was in the kitchen helping the cook.

They were laughing.

"Mrs. Styles, its so good to see you again", Mary said.

The sweet elderly woman had worked for AJ since he built the house for Casey. Her husband was the gardener.

"Mary, please call me Casey", she replied.

The sweet old woman laughed softly.

"By the way, I absolutely love your grandmother", she gushed.

Her grandma blushed.

"She's the sweetest", Casey replied.

She grabbed the keys from the hanger.

"Where are you off to, you just got here", her grandma said.

"The house. I want to try to pack up some of the last of our stuff.", Casey replied.

Her grandma nodded.

"Don't be back too late", her grandma said.

* * *

"_Okay, can I look now?", Casey asked._

"_Nope", he replied. _

_He had shown up to her school with a blindfold. Telling her to put it on because he had a surprise for her._

_She hesitated before putting it on and AJ helped her into his car._

"_So, I know I've been pretty busy these past couple of months. I'm sorry about that, but since we are newly established, we need our clients and men who followed our undivided attention", AJ explained._

"_I know", she nodded._

_He did take her out from time to time, but not as often as he and she would have liked. She hadn't been to the club either. He said for now, it was better if she stayed clear of the place._

"_I also know that, I love you Casey. More than I have ever loved anyone.", he said._

_She could feel her hear hammering in her chest. They hadn't said I love you to each other yet. She bit her lip._

"_Babe, this would have been better if I could see you", she replied._

_He reached over and squeezed her hand._

"_In a few", he replied._

_Finally she felt the car stop. _

"_Wait here", he said._

_She nodded. She heard his car door open and then close. A few seconds later, her door opened and she felt AJ's hands on her, helping her off his car._

"_Stop me, if you feel like we are moving too fast. Its just, in my heart I know you're the one", AJ said._

_She swallowed. He removed her blindfold, she gasped as soon as she saw the finished house._

"_AJ?", she said, stumbling back._

"_I had it made for you. Without Hunter and Shawn taking more from our shares, well, I had some extra change", he shrugged._

_She chuckled._

"_Change? That is not change", she said._

_He laughed._

"_Do you like it?", he asked._

_She met his eyes and nodded._

"_I love you, Casey Rossi", AJ said._

_She kissed him and pressed her forehead against his._

"_I love you too", she whispered. _

_They had been dating only a few months. They hadn't even had sex yet. AJ never pushed her for more when they made out in his car._

_He touched and she did too, but never more than that. He wanted to wait till she was ready. _

"_Is it safe to go in?", she asked, pulling on his hand._

_He pulled out the key and let it hang from his finger, following her towards the front door. __He unlocked it and they walked in. She stepped back and started undressing. He licked his lips._

"_Casey", he exhaled. _

_She smiled, standing completely naked in front of him as his eyes ran over her._

"_Are you just going to stare?", she asked._

_He stepped over to her and kissed her. Her hands and his, removing his clothes. _

_He laid her back on their clothes, kissing down her body. She moaned and arched into his mouth as it moved lower. _

_He gently spread her legs before moving his mouth between her legs._

_She moaned loudly and gripped his hair._

"_AJ", she cried._

_He lifted himself over her._

"_Ready?", he asked._

_She nodded and felt him push into her. She dug her nails into his arm. _

"_I love you", he whispered against her lips._

* * *

AJ made his way home after confirming Garcia and his daughters would come into town tomorrow morning.

He had to make sure Kenny kept Veronica out of sight and away from the club.

He stopped by the apartment. Seeing Kenny, Matt, and Nick. He gestured for Kenny to come over.

He did.

"Tomorrow, I need you to keep her busy. I don't care how you do it, just get it done. I or Finn will call you when her father leaves town", AJ said.

Kenny nodded.

"You will also be alone, I need Matt and Nick", he continued.

"Boss man, she's a lot to handle", Kenny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you saying you can't do it?", AJ asked, raising a brow.

"I can do it", Kenny replied quickly.

"Good. Have a good night", AJ said, before driving off.

* * *

Getting home, he walked in to hear laughter from the kitchen. Mrs. Rossi and Mary finishing up cooking.

"Its good to hear some laughter in this house", AJ said.

After Casey left, it was just too quiet. He thought about moving in her grandparents, but he knew her grandfather wouldn't have it.

Then he died, Mrs. Rossi had her husband cremated. He checked on her from time to time, but never spoke to her. That was till he found her walking to the supermarket.

"My wife?", he asked.

"She went back to my old house to pack up some more things for me.", her grandma replied.

"I should go help", he said, before grabbing his keys and leaving once again.

* * *

Casey had two boxes packed, but photos stopped her. So many of her grandfather as a young man and a few of her grandparents and her parents wedding.

"Case?", AJ called.

"In here", she shouted back.

He made his way down the hall and smiled as she sat surrounded by pictures.

"I was thinking…", she started.

He went and joined her, looking over the photos.

"What if we hang some of these in the huge family room in the back?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Sounds good", he replied.

"And we can hang some of yours", she continued.

He chuckled.

"Why would I want to hang photos of those assholes. No thanks, I prefer your family", he replied.

"Have you at least tried to speak to them?", she asked, setting her hand on his arm.

He kissed the side of her head.

"You and your grandmother are all the family I need", he replied, before standing and walking out.

She knew he didn't like talking about his family, ever since they found out what he did for a living. He tried helping them money wise, but they never took it.

Threw it back in his face once.

* * *

_AJ had picked up Casey after she got out of school. She had only a few more months of Senior year before she graduated._

"_Where are we going?", she asked, she had never been to this part of town before. _

"_I want you to meet my parents", he replied. _

"_But I thought you said you didn't speak to them", she said. _

_He shrugged._

"_Maybe they'll open the door if they see me with you", he mumbled._

_That broke her heart. He had told her how at the age of fifteen, he went to work for Vince, who ran DX._

_His family needed the money, and the money he made working for Vince was good._

_His mom had slapped him so hard when he brought in his first pay day. _

"_This is blood money", she yelled._

_After his dad got home, she had told him what AJ had tried to do. He had dragged AJ to the back and turned on the torch._

"_I'll teach you, to never take blood money again", his dad growled._

_AJ was able to kick his dad hard enough to make him let go. He punched his dad a few times, his mom having to drag AJ off him._

_He spit on the ground as his mom looked at him._

"_Get out. You are no longer welcome here. Get out", she yelled._

_AJ packed as much as he could fit into his duffle bag and left. Taking the money with him._

"_Ungrateful", his dad had yelled at him as he walked out._

_He had gone over to Karl's house, he lived with his dad only and he let him stay._

_He knew what taking the money from Vince and Hunter meant, but he was trying to help his family._

_If they didn't want it, then he didn't want them. He wasn't going to struggle the way they did. Sometimes they would go days without eating. _

_He wasn't going to do that to his kids. No, he was going to give his kids everything he never had._

* * *

AJ helped Casey put the last of the boxes.

"I can get the guys to get the bigger stuff tomorrow.", he said.

She nodded. They made their way home and unloaded the boxes. Leaving them in the living room and joining her grandma for dinner.

"Oh so you found the pictures. I have been looking for those everywhere.", her grandma said.

"AJ said we can hang some in the family room. Help me tomorrow?", she asked.

Her grandma nodded.

"Speaking of family. When are you two adding to this one?", she asked.

Casey blushed and AJ smirked before wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, when are we adding a little human?", he asked.

"That's something we need to discuss", Casey said, eyes on her plate.

She didn't know if she wanted to bring kids into this life. Especially after what happened to her and Trish.

She pushed her food around, AJ gently tapped her foot with his. She looked up at him and smiled. He knew the kid question was bothering her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I want to wash up and get to bed. Goodnight, and thank you so much AJ for opening your doors to me", Mrs. Rossi said.

AJ smiled.

"You're family, why wouldn't I open them. Goodnight", he said.

After she left, AJ cleared his throat.

"We don't have to have a baby right now, Casey. I know you need time to adjust back into this life and then everything with Trish, we can wait", he said.

She met his eyes.

"And what if I don't want to bring kids into this life? Our life?", she asked.

AJ's smile slipped.


	10. Chapter 10-Kids?

"_Man, did you think long and hard about this?", Luke asked._

_AJ chuckled. That was the tenth time Luke asked him._

"_Yes. I know she's the one and I want to marry her and call her my wife as soon as possible.", AJ replied._

"_Same with Trish", Karl added._

_They were at a jewelry store looking at rings. There was one AJ liked for Casey._

_The bell over the door rang and they all turned to find Hunter and Shawn._

"_Its nice to see you traitors", Hunter said, rolling his eyes._

"_We aren't traitors, we just established ourselves away from you, legally", Finn replied._

"_Legally? Since when does any money come in the legal way?", Hunter asked._

_They knew he was right. The first few months they were doing great, but without the prostitution part and the drugs, less and less money came in._

_Hunter waved to the owner of the store. It looked like he was picking something up for Stephanie._

_Before they left, Hunter looked back at them._

"_Don't worry, when your little club falls, I'll be nice and let you all back in. Of course, with less pay and you all get the bitch work", Hunter said, winking._

_Shawn laughed as they walked out. Once Karl and AJ found the rings they wanted, they walked out and back to the club. _

"_He was right. If we don't do something and fast, we lose all this in a few months", Finn was the first to speak up._

"_I promised Casey this would be a legit and legal business", AJ said._

"_I said the same thing to Trish", Karl added._

"_Then you two can explain to them why we went under and why we went back to work for Hunter.", Luke said._

_Karl looked at AJ as Luke and Finn left them alone. He set his hands on his hips._

"_I know Trish is going to be pissed at me, but they are right. Our clients will start drifting off if we don't start making moves. I wanted to do this the right way too, but its not working", Karl said._

_AJ nodded and looked around their club._

"_Call Garcia, have him send us two shipments. Tell Lita to talk to the girls, whoever doesn't want to do extra that's fine, but if they do, we need to know and we get a cut", AJ said._

_Karl nodded and went to find Lita and also make a call to Garcia._

_AJ sighed. Casey was going to be pissed._

* * *

"No kids?", he asked.

Casey could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Do you really want to bring kids into this?", she asked.

"Into what? I think our life is fine. They will have everything they need", AJ said.

"Yeah, and could risk getting kidnapped and killed, gun to their head", she added.

AJ's shoulders slumped.

"Ric is the problem", AJ mumbled.

She nodded. He stood and cleared his plate from the table. She followed, watching him as he set his dishes in the sink.

He grabbed his keys.

"AJ", she said, stopping him.

"I just need some air, and a drink. You gave me a lot to think about", he replied.

He left. She leaned back against the counter and exhaled slowly.

* * *

_Ric walked into DX territory. His suv surrounded by four suvs. He smiled and got off, holding his hands up in the air._

"_I come in peace", he chuckled._

_Vince got off and fixed his suit before approaching Ric. Hunter and Shawn on either side of him._

"_What do you want?", Vince asked._

"_I've been looking around towns for new __**merchandise. **__Ever since Rosey and Sika stole my property back, well, I've been low", Ric said._

"_You took his daughter and tried to sell her off", Hunter growled._

_They didn't like how Ric handled that. Especially when The Bloodline was close to Garcia._

"_Water under the bridge", Ric waved off._

"_She was twelve you sick fuck", Shawn replied. _

"_That's enough", Vince said._

_Ric smiled. Vince looked at Hunter and Shawn. _

"_Go and stand by the cars, I need to speak to Ric alone", Vince ordered._

_Hunter glanced at Shawn before they both stepped away. Ric knew Vince didn't want his boys knowing what he was about to say._

"_I few of my ex men, well, they decided to open their own little club and leave me high and dry", Vince said._

_Ric nodded._

"_You want to get back at them? I'm assuming they have women, women they cherish", Ric said._

_Vince nodded._

"_But there are only two I really want to hurt.", Vince replied. _

"_Give me names and I'll have it done for you", Ric said._

"_Hunter and Shawn can take the girls. They don't know who AJ and Karl are with", Vince said._

"_You want AJ and Karl to know it was you", Ric smirked._

_Vince nodded._

"_But if I tell my son in law and his friend, they won't do it. Look how they reacted to Sika's kid. It's the stupid code Garcia made", Vince said, rolling his eyes._

_Ric nodded._

"_You should have been in charge", Ric said._

"_So, will you do it?", Vince asked._

_Ric nodded and shook Vince's hand. They parted ways as Hunter approached his father in law._

"_You two will be collecting girls for him, and I don't want to hear any complaints.", Vince said._

"_I won't kidnap little girls for that sick fuck", Hunter said._

"_Not little girls. Women", Vince said._

"_Still don't like it", Shawn mumbled._

"_If Garcia finds out…", Vince cut him off._

"_Fuck Garcia", Vince growled._

_Hunter looked away._

"_You work for me and what I say goes. He is going to pay this club good money, so get it done", Vince said, before leaving._

_Shawn looked at Hunter._

"_I don't like this", he whispered._

"_Me either", Hunter replied._

* * *

AJ was back at his club, watching the red head move up and down her pole. She would lick her lips and sway her hips.

AJ didn't enjoy this, he just needed something to take his mind off of Casey's words.

"Wow. So this is what you do when I say I don't want kids. What are you going to do when I say I want a divorce?", she joked.

"That's not funny", he replied, slamming his shot glass down on the table.

Casey walked more into the small room and glared at the woman on the pole.

Eva Marie held her hands up and left. She had heard what happened to Mandy for starting shit with the Queen.

AJ leaned back in his seat as Casey sat beside him.

"I never imagined my life without kids, babe", he said honestly.

She turned his head towards her.

"I'm just scared", she whispered.

"Don't be. I can protect our family. Ric got away with it before because we weren't as strong and establish as we were before. DX didn't fear us, now they do", AJ said.

She leaned over and kissed him before straddling him.

"There are no cameras in here, are there?", she asked.

He shook his head no before connecting their lips again.

"Give me some more time to calm my fears and get better adjusted to my life and being home again", she whispered.

"I don't want to force you", he replied.

"I want kids too, its just, with what happened to me and Trish. It scares me", she said.

"I understand", he whispered.

* * *

Kenny had sent Matt and Nick home. AJ would need them tomorrow. He made his way up to Veronica's apartment and knocked on her door.

She opened it and sighed.

"What? Don't you get enough from staking out my apartment building?", she asked.

He chuckled.

"Look my guys left me and I need a place to crash. Can I…", she slammed the door in his face.

He mumbled some not so nice words about her before knocking again. The door opened.

"Oh goodie, its still you", she replied.

"Very funny", he said, before walking in.

"Hey", she said, grabbing his arm and shoving him against the wall.

Her forearm pressed against his throat. He smirked as best he could.

"Man, does this turn me on", he chuckled.

She pushed away from him and slammed her door shut. Making her way to her room.

"Strip and get in bed", she ordered before doing the same.

He raised a brow. She shook her head.

"Look I need to release some stress, now its either with you or…", he cut her off.

"Me", he said quickly, and stripping.

She connected their lips and he groaned. She pulled him down on top of her.

She wanted to feel something, anything. An emotion, a feeling, but got nothing. Well, did horny count?

"Harder", she growled.

He did as she said. She could feel her body relaxing. That's a good feeling during sex, right? He finished with a scream and what looked like a blissful expression on his face.

She wanted to feel that.

"Fuck, that was amazing", he said, before collapsing beside her.

She shrugged.

"I guess", she whispered as she stared up at her ceiling.

He raised a brow.

"It wasn't bad, was it?", he asked her.

"No. You did a great job, I guess", she shrugged.

"If you have to guess, then I didn't", he said.

He grabbed her and flipped her onto her stomach.

"Fine, don't like face to face, then lets try it this way and a little rougher", he replied.

It wasn't him at all, it was her. Training not to feel anything, it's the only way she could kill someone in cold blood and without a second thought.

He was making all kinds of noises behind her and calling her dirty names, but that did nothing for her at all.

But if she didn't react, he would continue to try to satisfy her. She really didn't want to have sex all night. So she faked it. Her moans, her words about what she was feeling, and orgasm at the end.

He smiled.

"See, I knew I could get it out of you", he panted.

"Yeah", she replied, kissing him gently on the lips.

"My name is Kenny, by the way", he whispered.

She turned over in bed and her smile disappeared. Nothing.

**A/N: Happy Holidays! Stay safe! **


	11. Chapter 11-Decisions

Matt and Nick were trying to listen in. They had seen Casey walk into the room.

"Bucks", Finn shouted from the bar, making the brothers jump.

He raised a brow as they walked over to him.

"What are you doing?", Finn asked.

"Casey walked in there last night and hasn't come out. We don't know who she went in there with", Matt replied.

Finn nodded and walked over to the door. He knew Casey wasn't stupid. She wouldn't meet with anyone other than AJ in his club.

He knocked. The door opened a minute later. AJ's hair was a mess as he brushed it back. Casey was laying on the couch, covered in AJ's jacket.

"Eyes off", AJ said, closing the door more.

"Didn't mean to stare. Didn't want the men thinking bad of Casey after they saw her walk in here alone.", Finn replied.

AJ walked out and showed his face to his men. They were getting ready for Garcia and for the club to open. Lita was counting the cash her girls made last night. Dividing up the clubs half, hers, and the girls.

The club for protecting them, Lita for the clients.

"Is Garcia here?", AJ asked.

"His jet just landed", Tama answered.

"There's an extra suit in your office. Go shower and get dressed, I'll let you know when he gets here", Finn said.

"No. I'm going to wait till Casey gets up.", AJ replied, before walking back into the room.

Finn nodded. Jay walked over to him.

"Meeting room is ready", he said.

"Good. Lita, you remembered to get Garcia's favorite?", Finn asked.

She nodded.

"Had Takahashi set it in the office", she replied.

* * *

AJ kissed Casey's shoulder as he brushed her hair behind her ear. She moaned and shifted a bit. Seeing his face, she smiled.

"Good morning lover", she whispered.

He leaned over and kissed her gently.

"How I've missed you underneath me. Last night was amazing, just like every other time. Making love to you will never get old", he replied.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. He chuckled.

"I can't babe, Garcia is due to arrive", he whispered.

"He can wait, he's on your territory", she mumbled against his lips.

Her hand found its way into his pants and he growled.

"Convince me why don't you", he said.

She giggled.

* * *

Garcia arrived with his daughters by his side. Seeing how much the sisters all looked alike. Bits and pieces of Veronica Finn noticed.

"Where are your men?", Hangman asked.

The women each looked at him and he took a step back. Finn laughed.

"He doesn't need men", Finn replied, winking at Brie.

She gave him a small smile and a blush, till her oldest sister elbowed her.

"Is he ready?", Garcia asked.

"Just about, if you want to follow Karl to the meeting room, we can get you all a drink", Finn said.

Karl gestured for Garcia and his daughters to follow. They did. Finn looked at Luke.

"Tell him he's here", Finn whispered.

Luke nodded.

* * *

_AJ held the roses for Casey as he watched her walk the stage in her cap and gown. Karl stood beside him, a smile just as big as AJ's graced his face. __AJ let Casey's grandparents have their moment with their granddaughter. Accepting flowers and a card from them._

_He approached and held out the flowers. She took them with a smile._

"_Thank you babe", she said, kissing him._

"_There's more where that came from, but that's a bit later", he said._

"_More? AJ, I don't need more. The roses are fine my love", she replied._

"_You deserve the world, and I'm going to give it to you", he replied. _

_She blushed._

* * *

AJ walked into the meeting room. Garcia was whispering with his oldest. Finn was flirting with one of the twins. She smiled at him. Melina approached AJ.

"So why did you call?", she asked.

Nikki approached her dad. AJ noticed that one of them stayed beside him at all times.

"We found a friend, a friend Ric took from us fifteen years ago", AJ said.

Melina glanced at Bayley.

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Trish, would it?", Melina asked.

AJ nodded.

"How did you know?", he asked.

"A mutual _acquaintance _filled us in", Melina said.

AJ noticed Bayley let her head fall a bit before approaching her dad. Nikki stood beside Melina. He noticed Garcia set a hand on Bayley and whisper something to her.

Bayley had told her other sisters about the call with Veronica. Saying she had befriended a woman, not knowing who she was.

When they did their research, they realized Casey was AJ Styles's wife. Their dad had mumbled something about expecting a call for help from him.

Especially since Garcia was after Ric Flair as well.

"You want Ric, we want Ric. We know where he is. Help us and you get Ric all to yourselves", AJ said, knowing he had to make a deal.

Karl's eyes flashed to AJ. He wanted to make Ric pay, not hand him over alive to someone else. Tama approached him.

"Wait outside", he whispered.

Karl huffed before walking out. Slamming the door behind him.

"He doesn't seem to agree", Nikki said.

"The woman we are looking for, she is his wife. We thought she was dead", Luke spoke up.

Melina nodded.

"We'll help, but…", she stopped.

"But?", AJ asked.

"Ric isn't there anymore. You really think he would stay in one place for this long. He might go and visit every now and then, but not stay", Nikki said.

"And how do you know this?", Tama asked.

"Because, we've been trying to find him too. Every time he pops up, we go to get him and he's suddenly gone. He doesn't stay in one place for more than a week.", Bayley finally spoke.

"We sit and watch, we've been doing it for almost a year when we figured out what he does. We have each of his locations. He goes back to each one every other month", Brie added.

"He's repetitive, doesn't change it up", Nikki said.

"So you know where he'll be next?", Finn asked.

All four women nodded.

"But, if we go after your wife's friend, he might change it up or he might disappear for another fifteen years like he did last time.", Melina said.

"Are you asking us to choose?", Tama asked.

"Yes, we are", Melina said, no hesitation.

The men looked at each other.

"Looks like you all need a moment. I have business with The Bloodline as well", Garcia said.

AJ knew Sika and Afa had to let Garcia know that his boys were going to help them get Trish back.

"Call us when you've come to a decision. We will be in town for a few more days", Garcia said, walking out.

Finn squeezed Brie's hand.

"Call me", he whispered.

She nodded.

* * *

Casey noticed Karl at the bar. He had a photo of Trish in his hands. She sat beside him and he sighed.

"Come to tell me how its still my fault?", he mumbled.

"Of course not. I just needed someone to blame then", she said softly.

He nodded before gesturing to the bartender for another drink.

"Mrs. Styles, drink?", the bartender asked.

"Just water with a lemon, please", she answered.

He nodded.

"AJ and I promised to protect you and we couldn't. We failed you", he mumbled.

She looked at him. Guilt written all over his face, he looked exhausted. She set a hand on his arm and he looked at her.

"It wasn't your fault, just like it wasn't AJ's fault. You couldn't have known Vince would go so low. You and AJ took care of it, killed DX", she said.

"Not all of them. Garcia said they needed a head to their seat. Told us to leave Hunter and Shawn in charge.", he replied.

"Why?", she asked.

"Says they didn't know who you or Trish were till after they had taken you. Garcia believed them, in exchange for their lives, they had to get rid of the bad seed", Karl said.

"Bad seed?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Vince", he replied.

She gasped.

"Did they…", she stopped, not wanting to finish that sentence.

He just nodded and tossed back his drink.

"He was trying to make rules and orders for himself. No one is suppose to do anything of those lengths without running it by Garcia.", Karl said.

"He was going to go after Garcia", she said.

He nodded.

"With what Vince did, gave Garcia the opportunity to kill Vince without having to explain much else, other than he had our women kidnapped", Karl said.

She nodded. Her eyes caught a man leaving, women following him.

"Is that him?", she asked.

Karl looked behind him and nodded.

"Yup, and those are his daughters", he replied, pushing away from the bar.

He looked at Casey.

"I should go see what the verdict is", he said, before walking away.

"Karl", she called.

He stopped and faced her.

"I'm sorry", she said.

He smirked.

"I am too. I will get her back, Case", he said.

"I know", she smiled.


	12. Chapter 12-Choose

As Karl walked back into the room, it went quiet. He froze and looked at each of their faces.

"What?", he asked.

"Leave us. Tama, Finn, stay.", AJ said.

Everyone else left. AJ gestured for Karl to sit. He shook his head no and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"What does he want in exchange for his permission?", Karl asked, knowing the drill.

"Only to choose", AJ said.

Karl was confused.

"Choose, choose what?", he asked.

AJ didn't need to say anything else. Karl knew just by looking at his face.

"Fuck that. Trish is my wife, you can't just expect me to leave her there. I will go and get her, with or without you", Karl shouted.

He was about to walk out.

"Sit down", Finn shouted.

Karl closed the door again, before taking a seat.

"You really think we would do that? Leave her behind. If it was my wife, you would back me and follow me to the ends of the earth till I got her back. Right?", AJ said.

Karl nodded.

"We are going to get her, but know that this means Ric will get away", Tama said.

"We found him once, we'll do it again. Garcia is looking for him too, its only a matter of time one of us finds him", Karl said.

AJ smirked and nodded.

"Now, he just needs to approve the Bloodline", AJ said.

* * *

Veronica didn't realize how stressful nursing school would be. Several times she almost stabbed her partner for making her feel stupid.

Veronica rolled her eyes. A black suv pulled up in front of her. The window rolled down and her dad smiled at her.

"Get in, we are going to lunch", he said.

She sighed and did as he said. Her sisters smiled at her.

"You didn't call this morning", he said, looking out the window.

"I called Brie, I didn't have time to talk. I was running late", she answered.

He nodded.

"How's school?", he asked.

"Are you really interested?", she asked.

Melina elbowed him.

"Of course. Whatever makes you happy.", he replied.

She had chosen a school out of Bullet Club territory, in case this happened. She knew her father well.

"I hate my partner, I really want to stab her in the throat for being a know it all. Treats me like a child", she replied.

Her sisters chuckled. Her dad smirked.

"Let me know if you do, I can have the crew clean it up", he said.

"I bet you would", she replied.

"Ronnie", he started.

"Why are you here? Obviously its business since you brought them", she said.

"Bullet Club has asked for our help. We made them an offer, we are awaiting their call", Melina answered.

"So why are you driving in the direction of the Bloodline?", she asked.

"Sika has offered Bullet Club a few more men. Men Ric doesn't know", Nikki answered.

"So they could end up just like Rosey", Veronica mumbled.

"Rosey knew what he was doing. He came to us willingly. Don't blame dad for doing his job", Melina said.

"I'm out, just leave me here", Veronica said.

"No, you are apart of this family, and this family is going to see the Bloodline", her dad said.

"I said, I. Am. Out. Now stop the damn car or so help me, I will shoot the damn driver", Veronica growled.

Her dad sent a nod to the driver and he pulled over. She grabbed her bag and started back to school for her car. Melina got out of the car.

"Ron", Melina shouted.

She stopped and faced her sister.

"In this family, you are never out. You remember that", she said.

Veronica continued walking. Melina sighed and got back in the car.

"I told you to leave her be. You're just pissing her off more by trying to force her. She isn't like us", Melina said.

"She has no choice", her dad said.

* * *

Hearing a honk, Veronica stopped as a car pulled up beside her. Casey smiled at her.

"Hey, what are you doing walking? Why aren't you in school?", she asked.

"Had to deal with a family issue", she replied.

Casey nodded.

"Want a ride back?", she asked.

Veronica nodded and got in. Casey smiled at her.

"What's with the boxes?", Veronica asked.

"Oh, I'm moving back into my house. Also moving my grandma in with us", Casey replied.

Veronica nodded.

"Kids?", she asked.

"No. We've talked about it, but I don't know.", Casey replied.

Veronica nodded.

"His life can be hectic, scary, and dangerous. Really dangerous", Veronica said.

"And he doesn't get that. He says he does, but…", she sighed.

Veronica looked over at her.

"I want kids", she said.

Casey was surprised by that, especially since her life was way more dangerous. She shrugged.

"I know it must sound weird coming from me. Heck I don't even know if I would be a good mom. I didn't have one, unless you count my older sisters. Even then it was different. The way I grew up was different", Veronica said.

Casey could hear the loneliness behind her words.

"Anyway, if my dad could raise five girls on his own, I think you can raise one, or as many as you two want", Veronica said.

Casey laughed softly.

"Whether he's a crime boss or not, kids are always scary. There will always be danger. I don't want to scare you, but kids get kidnapped all the time, and their families aren't like ours.", Veronica said.

"You had me there Ronnie and then you lost me with the last part.", Casey said.

"Sorry, I'm not good at girl talk, or making anyone feel less scared. I was just being honest.", Veronica said.

Casey smiled.

"I know, I like that about you.", Casey said.

They pulled into the school's parking lot. Before Veronica got off, she looked at Casey.

"Do you trust him to protect you?", she asked.

"Yes", Casey replied.

"Then trust him to protect you and your kids", she said.

Casey nodded.

"Thanks", Veronica said.

"Anytime", she replied.

* * *

Veronica needed to let off some steam. She walked over to Kenny's car. He smiled.

"Hey babe", he said.

"Don't call me that if you still want to have sex with me", she said.

"Is that an offer?", he asked.

Veronica went towards her building. He jumped out of his car and followed after her. Putting his hands on her hips, she removed them.

"Don't", she said.

He nodded. Getting into her apartment, she pulled him in and kissed him. He moaned before lifting her and taking her to her room. Laying her back, she quickly turned them, so she was on top.

"Who pissed you off today?", he chuckled.

They quickly undressed, he kept trying to lay her back, but she would stop him. She was pretty strong for a woman. She placed her hands on his chest as she rode him.

"Damn, fuck", Kenny panted.

Her hips circled and moved roughly against him. Grabbing his hands, she pinned them above his head.

"Don't touch me", she panted.

"Yes ma'am", he replied.

She arched herself back as they both came undone. She looked down at him, a satisfied look on his face.

She patted his chest.

"Good job", she said, climbing off him.

He chuckled.

"You're so sweet to me.", he said.

She stood, naked as the day she was born. He noticed a few scars on her side.

"Pissed dad off", he joked, as he ran his finger over it.

"No. My sister", she replied.

His smile slipped.

"That's a joke right?", he asked, sitting up.

"No", she replied, slipping on a long tshirt.

He stood and cupped her face.

"What are we doing?", he asked.

She raised a brow.

"Oh god, if you tell me you love me right now, I will vomit", she said, moving away from him.

"Obviously no one ever has", he shot back.

"I don't care", she replied, about to walk out of the room.

He grabbed her and spun her around, pinning her against the wall. She got out of his grip and hit pressure points, causing him to lose feeling in his hands.

He shook them out. Meeting her eyes.

"You should. All I'm trying to do, is help you. You don't know how to be around people, how to talk to them.", Kenny said.

"And you want to help me?", she asked.

He shrugged.

"Why not?", he asked.

* * *

_AJ had furnished the house, some things were still in boxes needing to be unpacked. __AJ's wandering hands, forced them to stop and making love. Not like Casey was fighting it._

_They were kissing when Karl and Trish ran in. Casey gasped and covered her body._

"_Sorry boss, I tried to stop her", Karl said, covering his eyes._

"_Look Case", Trish said, showing them her engagement ring._

"_Oh, look how beautiful. Congrats", Casey said._

_AJ cleared his throat._

"_We were sort of in the middle of something", he said._

_Casey blushed and kissed his cheek._

"_Of course, so sorry", Trish said, pulling Karl out with her._

_He bumped into the wall, making Casey laugh. Trish closed the door._

"_Shouldn't have to lock the door in my damn house, but now I know better", he said._

_Casey straddled him._

"_Now, where were we?", she asked._

"_If that was us, what would you say?", he asked, catching her off guard._

"_What?", she asked._

"_You graduated. Moving in the next few days", he shrugged._

"_Married?", she asked, moving off of him._

_He nodded._

"_That's a big step", she said._

_He grabbed his pants and pulled out the small box._

"_Like I've said before, you are the love of my life. I knew it from the second I met you", he said, opening the box._

_She gasped._

"_The boss needs a wife. A queen.", he said._

_Without giving her the chance to answer, he placed the ring on her finger. She bit her lip and met his eyes._

"_Casey Styles has a nice ring to it", she giggled._

_He kissed her. _

"_It does", he replied._

**_A/N:Hope everyone has a Happy New Year! _**


	13. Chapter 13-We Knew

_Karl and Trish had opted for the quickie Vegas wedding. Showing up the next day after graduation, married._

"_I can't believe they just went and did it", Casey said, as she set down a box in their new home._

"_Karl never was one for waiting", AJ replied. _

"_I want a wedding, so don't go getting any ideas", she said._

_He leaned over and kissed her. _

"_How much more stuff do you have?", AJ asked._

"_Not much, I sold some things I didn't need anymore.", she replied. _

_He nodded._

"_You know, that apartment your grandparents live in is kinda small", he said._

_She raised a brow. _

"_My grandpa already said no to moving in", she said._

"_I remember, but I was going to suggest something else", he said._

"_What?", she asked._

"_So, I sort of bought their house. You know, the one they use to live in before your dad gambled it away", he said._

"_AJ", she couldn't believe he would do that._

"_They shouldn't have to pay for your dad's mistakes, just like you shouldn't have.", he said._

"_How did you pay for that? I thought you said the club was struggling", she said._

_He sighed and shrugged. _

"_AJ", she said._

_He met her eyes. _

"_Don't worry where the money is coming from. Just focus on our wedding and your grandparents. Okay", he said, before walking out of the room._

_That worried her. He usually talked about work with her._

* * *

Her grandparents home sold right away. They knew it would, it was in a good neighborhood, near a school, and park.

"How do you feel about this?", she asked her grandma.

Her grandma smiled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Bittersweet, but I'm okay.", she replied.

Casey nodded and drove away.

"Your grandpa and I were always grateful to AJ for what he did for us. We always imagined growing old in that house, and we did", her grandma laughed softly.

Casey smiled.

"We were cautious at first, you know, because of what he did for a living", her grandma said.

"You knew?", Casey asked softly.

Her grandma chuckled.

"Of course we did Casey. He was making so much in such a short time, there was only one way", her grandma said.

Her grandma took her hand.

"Your grandpa surprisingly was okay with it. AJ was different from DX, he cared about people", her grandma continued.

Casey nodded.

"There is something I have to tell you", Casey said softly.

Her grandma looked at her. Casey pulled over, taking a deep breath. She told her grandma about getting kidnapped by DX and how they thought Trish was dead after AJ and the guys rescued her.

Telling her that she lied about a job offer out of town, far enough away from this life because of what happened. That's why she never wanted to come home.

Then about DX telling them that Trish was still alive and where. That AJ was planning to go rescue her and kill the man who took them.

How scared she was about having kids and it happening to them.

"I'm sorry I never told you and grandpa, but I was afraid. Not of AJ, I knew he would never hurt you. Afraid you would be disappointed in me.", Casey said.

Her grandma nodded.

"There is something I have to tell you too", her grandma said.

"What?", she asked.

* * *

_Casey had left on the first flight out. Not accepting her grandparents offer to drive her to the airport. __They wondered why AJ wasn't going with her. Why Casey was in such a rush to leave._

_AJ showed up at their house. _

"_Is Casey here?", he asked, out of breath. _

_Her grandparents looked confused._

"_I woke up this morning and went to work, she was still in bed. I come home and she's gone", AJ said._

"_She took that job offer in Boston, didn't you know?", her grandpa had said._

_AJ swallowed._

"_Job offer?", he asked._

_It had been two days after her kidnapping, and Trish's funeral. _

"_AJ?", her grandpa said._

"_Oh yeah, the job offer, of course", AJ said, playing along._

"_For a big time boss, you sure are a bad liar", her grandpa said with a smirk._

_He gestured for AJ to walk in. Her grandpa had explained to him what he and his wife knew about him._

"_Kinda hard to hide a crew in such a small town.", her grandpa said._

_AJ chuckled and nodded._

"_There is no job offer, is there?", her grandma asked._

_AJ shook his head no. He told them what happened and how they hid it from their families._

"_As much as I want to be pissed at you for not protecting her better, it wasn't your fault.", her grandpa had said._

"_But it was, I shouldn't have caved on her not taking her escorts. I should have had her tailed without her knowing. I made such a small mistake and I wish I could take it back", AJ said._

"_They were with a group of girls, out having fun. How could you have possibly known DX would go after them. I don't blame her and I don't blame you", her grandpa said._

_AJ nodded._

"_I just wish I could stop blaming me.", he said softly. _

"_She'll come home, she just needs space.", her grandma said._

"_I hope so", AJ replied._

_He sighed before standing. _

"_Can this stay between us? I don't want her to feel embarrassed or afraid because you know.", he said._

"_Secret is safe with us, unless she decides to tell us too", her grandpa said._

_AJ nodded._

"_And don't worry about the house or the bills, I've got it. Need anything, call me and I can get it done for you", AJ said._

_Her grandpa was going to decline._

"_Please, you are the only family I have", he said._

_Her grandma hugged him._

"_Of course, and if you ever need anything, you come by", her grandma said._

_He nodded._

* * *

"He told you guys?", she said, surprised.

"He did. We could tell he felt awful about it and it would have eaten him alive. Especially since you just up and left him without a word.", her grandma said.

"If I would have said something, he would just try to convince me to stay, and I would have. I needed to go", Casey said.

"We knew that too, all three of us. Its why we never said anything about knowing. You were doing so well when Grandpa and I would visit.", she said.

Casey smiled.

"Now, my best friend is still alive and, all I want is to see her face for myself.", Casey said.

"Just keep in mind, she might not be the same person she once was. Remind Karl of that too.", her grandma said.

Casey nodded.

* * *

Once Garcia and his daughters pulled into The Bloodline territory, he dropped his daughters off at Sika's house to visit with Patricia Reigns.

He met with Sika and Afa at the Usos restaurant.

"Where are your daughters? You usually don't travel alone", Sika said.

"I dropped them off with your wife, they wanted to visit with her. She's always been good to them.", Garcia said.

Sika nodded. He knew Garcia wasn't alone, his driver was carrying in case something went down.

"So, I've heard AJ's side. He mentioned you offering up three of your boys to help rescue their friend", Garcia said.

Sika nodded and gestured behind Garcia. Three men joined them.

"These are my sons, Roman, Dean, and Seth", Sika introduced.

Garcia sent them a nod.

"Ever done a job like this boys?", Garcia asked.

"No sir, but we are fast learners", Roman replied.

"Any good with guns?", Garcia asked.

"Yes sir, pretty great aim if you asked me", Dean smirked.

Garcia chuckled.

"You should be, if Afa trained you", Garcia said.

Afa chuckled.

"So?", Sika asked.

"When AJ calls me back with his decision, it's a yes.", Garcia said.

Roman felt relieved. He hoped this was a step closer to taking back his families seat at Garcia's table.

* * *

The three oldest girls loved visiting with Mrs. Reigns. They had known her since they were kids, even after their mom died. Bayley and Veronica were the only ones who had never met her.

Their dad thought they were too young to travel and never let them leave the house. Then he forbid his three oldest from visiting.

"Its too bad you didn't bring the baby. I really wanted to meet Veronica", Mrs. Reigns said.

"I know, but she's in school", Melina said.

"Bayley looks a lot like your mom", she said.

"Ronnie looks even more like her. I think maybe that's why my dad is a little harder on her", Nikki said.

Bayley and Brie were talking with Nia.

"She is so much like her too. She scares me the most", Melina said.

Mrs. Reigns rubbed Melina's back.

"Just don't push. She needs to want to come to you", Mrs. Reigns said.

"Try telling my dad. He just doesn't get it", Melina sighed.

Mrs. Reigns giggled.

"Men, so hard headed", she replied.

"Tell me about it", Melina said.

"We missed you so much, mama Patricia.", Nikki said, hugging her.

"I missed you too my girls", she replied.

"And we will get Ric, he will pay for taking Nia. He will burn for hurting innocent women", Melina said.

"Just be careful", Mrs. Reigns replied.

Brie walked over to them.

"Dad is pulling in", she said.

They each hugged Mrs. Reigns and Nia.

"It was so good to finally meet you, well not as a baby", Mrs. Reigns said, cupping Bayley's face.

"You too, my sisters spoke so much about you, its like I already knew you", Bayley replied.

"You all come back to visit soon, and bring your sister next time", Patricia said.

"We will mama Patricia", Nikki replied.

They waved as they drove away. Nia looked at her mom.

"You should sell Roman to Garcia for one of his daughters. Heck, even Dean and Seth.", Nia said.

Her mom laughed.

"Your brothers wouldn't know what to do with women like that", her mom said.

Nia laughed.


	14. Chapter 14-Two Lives

Once Garcia arrived back at the club, AJ stood.

"We understand what we are giving up if we go after his wife, but Trish is our friend. She's family and we don't abandon family", AJ said.

Garcia nodded.

"Bayley, give them the address", Garcia said.

Bayley opened her bag and pulled out a usb. She slid it over to AJ.

"Just put it into your gps when you are ready. Her signal will pop up, but you have to hurry before Ric catches on", she said.

They nodded.

"We will be available to take your call if you need any of my girls.", Garcia said.

"Thank you", Karl said.

Garcia nodded. He gestured for the girls to follow and they did.

"Make sure they get to their jet safely", AJ said to Jay and Takahashi.

They nodded and followed.

"Should I get in touch with Sika and Afa to make plans with their boys?", Finn asked.

"Yes. Tonight. The sooner we get Trish back, the better", AJ said.

Finn nodded and left the room. AJ looked at Karl.

"We will get Ric and he will pay", AJ said.

"I know, and I'm sorry that we had to choose between them", Karl said.

"Don't be. It was an easy choice to make. Getting Trish back was the only option", AJ said.

Karl smiled.

* * *

_AJ made his way to the small church in town. Casey had called him and scared him half to death, saying that he needed to hurry. __Walking in, he found her with a pastor. She smiled at him and met him half way down the aisle._

"_Are you okay? Your grandparents?", he asked._

"_We are fine, I just can't wait anymore", she said._

"_Wait for what?", he asked._

_She pulled him to follow. Her grandparents came out of the back. _

"_To marry you", she said._

"_But I thought you wanted a big wedding with all your friends and family?", he asked._

"_I did, but, then I realized as long as I get to marry you, I'm good. Trish and Karl had the right idea, minus Vegas", she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. _

"_You sure about this?", he asked._

_She nodded. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it._

"_Then lets do this", he said._

_Her grandparents served as witnesses._

* * *

Once Roman arrived with Dean and Seth. AJ had called his whole crew, Kenny was a bit disappointed he had to leave Veronica.

"So, what's the plan?", Roman asked.

"Ric's men don't know who you three are, they won't fire and ask questions later if you show up", AJ said.

"What does the woman look like?", Dean asked.

Karl slipped a photo to them.

"That's the most recent one, at least that's what DX said", Karl replied.

"And you trust DX with this information?", Seth asked.

"No, but Garcia confirmed it. They wouldn't lie to him, they're in hot water with him as is", AJ said.

Roman nodded.

"When do we leave and who is coming with?", Roman asked.

"Me, Karl, Luke, Tama, and Finn are going, but will be back up. Don't worry, we will be close", AJ said.

Roman looked at the men AJ named and nodded.

"You and your brothers will go in with Kenny, Matt, and Nick", AJ continued.

"Yeah, no", Dean said.

"What do you mean no?", Finn asked.

"I mean no. We go in alone or we walk. Its not that we don't trust you, its them. We don't know them with or without a gun in hand", Dean explained.

AJ nodded. Kenny chuckled and shook his head.

"Is it that or you three just want to look like heroes?", Kenny asked.

Roman raised a brow.

"We work better when its just us three. We know each other like the backs of our hands. I know what move my brother is making before he does himself. We don't know you", Roman said.

AJ was going to agree with Roman, but Kenny spoke up.

"So, then watch each others backs. I've got my boys", Kenny said.

"And blow our cover? We walk in together and don't look like long time friends there to party, they will suspect", Dean said.

"Then we go in separate", Matt suggested.

Roman, Dean, and Seth laughed.

"Seriously, where did you get these guys?", Seth said to AJ.

AJ smirked.

"I will paint you a picture of that. We go in separately, again we will tip them off. What a coincidence that two groups of three men showed face at the same time or a couple of minutes apart", Seth said.

"They will scan our faces so fast, you won't have time to react when they pull out their guns and shoot you", Dean said.

"We can take care of ourselves", Nick replied.

"The point is, we go in alone or not at all.", Roman said.

He looked at AJ.

"Would you trust them to go in without us?", Roman asked.

Kenny looked at AJ when he didn't respond right away. Roman noticed the look of hurt on his face.

"Fine, you three go in, but any hint of danger and we are going in", AJ said to Roman.

Kenny stood, knocking his chair back.

"Aw, what's wrong princess, panties in a twist", Dean said.

Roman smirked. Kenny slammed his hands on the table.

"You cocky sons of bitches can kiss my…", he was cut off.

"Enough Omega", AJ growled in his ear.

"Out", Finn said to Kenny.

"You heard your master, take a hike", Seth said.

"Omega", AJ said.

Kenny pushed away from the table and left the room. AJ looked at Roman, Dean, and Seth.

"Was that necessary?", he asked, before sitting back down.

"Yes", Dean replied.

AJ rolled his eyes.

"You want to be taken seriously, you want that seat at Garcia's table, then act like grown ass men.", AJ said.

Roman stood, Dean and Seth followed.

"Let us know when we leave.", he said, before walking out.

AJ sighed.

"Kenny was a bit out of line, AJ. Roman might not be a boss yet, but we both know that's where he is heading. If Garcia likes how he works, that seat is his", Finn said.

"You made a decision and Kenny tried to overrule it. If Garcia was here to see that, he would be all over Kenny for it.", Tama added.

AJ nodded and brushed his hair back.

"Call him in, I need a word with him", AJ said.

Finn nodded.

* * *

_AJ was in the middle of beating up one of his men who thought it was okay to talk over him. __He shook his hand out as Finn and Tama let him go. The man dropped to his hands and knees. Face swollen and covered in blood._

_He was wheezing and shaking._

"_You remember who your talking to. Understand?", AJ yelled._

_Finn grabbed the man by his hair and tugged his head back. The man crying out in pain._

"_I said, do you understand?", AJ growled._

"_Yes sir", he wheezed._

_Finn released him as Karl handed AJ a towel. He wiped the blood off._

"_AJ?", they all turned to see Casey._

_He swallowed before looking at the man he almost killed. Her eyes welled with tears._

"_What did you do?", she asked._

"_Case, let me explain", he said, taking a few steps towards her._

_She held her hands out to stop him._

"_Casey", he said softly._

_She shook her head before quickly leaving. _

"_She was going to find out eventually", Finn said._

"_That doesn't make me feel better. Did you see the way she looked at me?", AJ said._

"_Go make it right. We've got him", Finn said._

_AJ nodded. He knew the club had changed since Casey last saw it. The strippers were now taking side jobs at the club. Drugs were sold on the down low. _

_Men who owed money or were caught snitching were beaten to within an inch of their lives. __Crooked cops came and went with new information on certain clients. _

_He found Casey in his office. He closed the door quietly and locked it._

"_Plan to beat me up too?", she asked, she was standing in front of the one way mirror and looking down at the club. _

"_Baby, you know I would never hurt you", he whispered._

_He made his way to the bathroom and washed his hands of the blood that stained them. __He removed his stained shirt. _

"_You promised this club would be legit", she mumbled._

_He nodded._

"_No money was coming in Casey. It is now, I even have Garcia looking at me and the boys. I can go legit, but I need that seat first.", AJ said._

_She turned on him and shook her head._

"_That's a lie, because we both know that even if you had the seat, nothing will change", she said._

_AJ sighed._

"_What do you want me to do, Casey?", he asked._

_She sighed and went to sit in his chair._

"_You could have killed him", she whispered._

"_But I didn't. I am not that person anymore", he replied._

"_Give me a good reason why you were hurting him?", she asked._

_AJ stood and moved away from her. _

"_He disrespected me", he replied._

_She chuckled._

"_Wow", she said._

"_I have to keep order here. If I don't, Garcia will see me unfit and remove me, and we both know how he does that", AJ said._

_That scared her. _

"_I don't kill them Casey, I teach them a lesson.", AJ said._

"_I just don't want to lose the man I fell in love with. The kind, generous soul that I know", she replied._

_He walked over to her and cupped her face._

"_You won't. If it will make you feel better, I will get Finn or Tama to do the beatings", AJ said._

_She nodded and wiped her cheeks._

"_You knew who I was, Casey. I am not keeping you with me against your will. The door is always right there, just give me a heads up", he said softly._

_She wrapped her arms around him. He was right, she knew what he did for a living. Ever since they got married, whenever she asked, he would be honest about it._

"_What can I do to help?", she asked._

"_No babe, I want you far from this life. I have two, one with you and one with the club. I am faithful to you in both, I trust you in both, and I love you in both. But you will not touch the deals, that I will not allow.", he said._

"_I just…", he kissed her._

"_You want to take some courses at the University or get a job, fine by me, but not with the club", he said._

"_Really?", she asked._

_He smiled and nodded._

"_I always did want to do something in photography", she said. _

_He smiled. _

"_Whatever makes you happy", he said._


	15. Chapter 15-We Trust You

Kenny sat across from him.

"You understand why it wasn't okay to speak up the way that you did, don't you?", AJ asked.

"Yes sir, and I apologize. I just don't like that they were being cocky. They don't even have a seat like Bullet Club does and they were trying to make the rules here", Kenny said.

"But they do have a seat, its just vacant right now. Roman will be boss and you need to remember that. Disrespecting him, he has a right to ask for your blood", AJ said.

Kenny nodded.

"Know your place, or I will show you it", AJ said, before leaving.

"Everything okay?", Finn asked, as he followed AJ to the office.

"Hopefully. I don't want to be that guy again, but if he speaks over me again, we might just have too", AJ said.

"Or you could let me handle it. You don't have to get your hands dirty like last time. I know Casey doesn't like it", Finn replied.

"We'll take Matt and Nick with us, leave Kenny behind as punishment.", AJ said.

"I'll break the news to him", Finn said, leaving the office.

* * *

_Casey was getting ready to celebrate Trish's birthday. She had said nothing big, just a few girlfriends bar hopping around town. __Casey looked over her outfit in the mirror._

"_Don't even need to try, you look beautiful all the time", AJ said._

_Casey blushed._

"_Are you sure this is a good idea? At least take an escort, one", AJ said._

_Casey rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse to make sure she had what she needed inside._

"_We will be fine. We are only going to bars around town, promise. Karl already gave Trish the speech", Casey said. _

"_At least let the escort be the driver", AJ tried to reason._

"_Baby, trust me", she said, wrapping her arms around AJ's neck._

_He sighed and nodded._

"_Call me if anything happens or feels off, okay.", he said._

_She kissed him._

"_Promise.", she replied._

_Someone knocked at their front door._

"_Be ready for me tonight, because I won't be letting you out of this bed till the next morning", she winked._

_He licked his lips._

"_Have fun", he said._

_She waved as she opened the door and hugged Trish. The limo had a few other of their friends inside._

"_Love you", Casey shouted towards him._

"_Love you more my Queen", he replied._

* * *

"I want to go", Casey said as they were getting ready for bed.

AJ chuckled.

"Absolutely not. I just got you back", AJ said.

"She is my friend, I need to be there", Casey said.

"I know she is your friend, but I can't risk something happening to you, distracting me from saving her", AJ said, hoping she would drop it.

Casey chewed on her bottom lip. She perked up and smiled.

"What if I can get my own guard to watch me? I can wait at the hotel or in the car", Casey said.

"Case", he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

She sat on her knees and placed her hands against his chest.

"Please hun, I just need to see her for myself.", she said softly.

He swallowed and nodded.

"Fine. Who do you have in mind?", he asked.

She smiled.

"Veronica Garcia", she replied.

* * *

After what happened with AJ, Kenny needed a distraction. Veronica had wanted to have sex, but Kenny declined.

"So then what are we doing?", she asked.

"Get your shoes on, let's go out", he said.

She sighed.

"I don't do out", she replied.

"This is what couples do, they go out from time to time. Sex isn't the only thing that matters in a relationship", he said.

"Are you sure you're a man? And we aren't a couple. I never agreed to be your girlfriend", she replied.

He met her eyes. She was his ticket in with Garcia. If he became her end game, he had a secure seat. He wouldn't have to do what AJ or Roman said.

He would be their boss.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt your pride or whatever, but you don't want to be in a relationship with me. You seem like a good man, too good for me despite your job", she said.

He stood and cupped her face.

"Then who better to be in a relationship with than someone who knows what this life is like", he replied.

She backed away from him.

"That's the thing, I don't want that life. I want normal, or as normal as I can get.", she said.

He nodded.

"I can see why you would. This life is hard, being the daughter of the King must be harder. Living up to what is expected of you", he said.

She nodded.

"My sisters don't get that", she mumbled.

He took her hands in his.

"Give me a chance, I can try my hardest to give you as normal a life as I can give. Or at least a bit less hectic than with your dad", he said.

"Fine", she shrugged.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She didn't pull away or lean in.

"Such a newbie at this, at least meet me half way", he whispered.

She rolled her eyes and leaned in, kissing him gently. She pulled away.

"Satisfied?", she asked, after pulling away.

"You'll get use to this. Slowly, but I will get you to normal", he chuckled.

She nodded.

* * *

_Casey decided that since Trish and the other girls were getting trashed, she would only drink a bit so she could keep an eye on her friends._

_She laughed as Trish danced with a few of the girls. This was the third bar they hit. __Trish went over to her and hugged her._

"_I love you so much, you have no idea.", Trish slurred._

"_Oh I know", Casey replied._

"_You know, can I tell you a secret?", Trish asked._

_Casey nodded._

"_Of course you can", Casey replied._

"_The reason I wanted to party so hard this weekend is because Karl and I want to start trying", Trish said._

"_For a baby?", Casey asked. _

_Trish chuckled. _

"_No Case, a puppy", she replied._

"_You know what I meant. Its just, really? You want to bring a baby into this life", Casey said._

"_There is nothing wrong with this life. He makes me happy, he loves me, I love him. I'm ready, I've been ready for a while now.", Trish said._

_Casey smiled, she was happy for her friend._

"_Well, you will make a great mom", Casey said, hugging Trish._

"_Who knows, maybe you and AJ will be right behind us. Our kids can grow up together and be best friends", Trish said._

"_Maybe", Casey replied._

_Before Trish could ask her about that maybe, the lights went out in the bar. Something hit the floor and smoke surrounded them._

"_Trish?", Casey called. _

"_I'm right here.", she replied, reaching out to grab Casey's hand._

_Casey pulled her phone out and hit AJ's phone. Someone hit the back of her head and she dropped it._

"_Casey", Trish gasped._

_That was the last thing Casey remembered before waking up in a dark cell with Trish._

* * *

"What am I doing here? I have class in a few minutes", Veronica said.

"I know you said you wanted to stay out of this, but…", she chuckled, cutting him off.

"Don't even say it", she said.

"My wife trusts you, I trust you. You don't have to do much but guard her. Me and my guys will do the rest", AJ said.

Veronica crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did my dad approve?", she asked.

AJ cleared his throat.

"He doesn't know", he replied.

"If he finds out, you will be in a lot of trouble. Not me, you", she said.

AJ nodded.

"I am willing to take that chance if it means that my wife is safe", AJ said.

Veronica looked at Kenny. He nodded.

"Fine", she mumbled.

"Thank you", AJ said.

"Yeah", she replied, before leaving.

Kenny went over to AJ.

"Told you I was a good influence on her", he said.

"If Garcia finds out that you are fucking his daughter, its your balls", AJ said.

"She won't let anything happen to me. This is good for us and Bullet Club.", Kenny said.

"You don't know Garcia, Omega. Watch yourself", AJ warned.

"Who knows, maybe one day he'll leave his seat to one of his sons in law, Bullet Club at the head of the table. Can you picture it?", Kenny chuckled, before walking away.

"He is going to get us killed", Finn mumbled.

"Keep an eye on him and Veronica", AJ said.

"I have Jay on it", Finn replied.

"Good, the last thing we need is fucking up our relationship with Garcia because Kenny wants to get that seat.", AJ said.

Finn nodded.


	16. Chapter 16-Feel

AJ took a separate flight than his wife and Veronica. It was safer for her that way. Roman and his brothers were meeting them at the hotel.

"Remind me when this is over, to take my wife out on a date", AJ sighed.

"Will do boss", Finn replied.

Luke and Karl were setting the guns on the bed. Tama set up the computer and map. A knock at the door pulled Finn away from the window. He opened it to see Roman.

He let them in. They were dressed in casual clothes.

"So, what's the plan?", AJ asked.

"Bachelor party", Dean shrugged.

"That's it? Just like that?", Karl asked.

"It's a strip club. Where does a man go for his last big bang before being tied down?", Seth said.

"Strip club", Dean replied with a shrug.

"Only three guys?", Luke asked.

"No, we brought more. Relax alright, we know what we are doing.", Roman said.

"Fine, we will be in the building across from it. Anything goes down, hit call and we will be in before you know it", AJ said.

Roman nodded.

"Are we ready?", he asked.

"Born ready", Dean replied.

* * *

Veronica had scanned the whole room. She set up the guns AJ gave her. Pushing the knives into her boots.

"Can you sit? You're making me nervous", Casey said.

Veronica shook her head no.

"Sitting still gets you killed", she replied.

"How about we talk?", Casey asked.

"About?", Veronica asked, still pacing.

"Jesus Ronnie, sit your ass down", Casey snapped.

Veronica raised a brow.

"Excuse me? First thing, I don't give a fuck who your husband is, I will stab you for talking to me that way. Second, I didn't want to come here, I told you and your husband that.", she replied.

Casey sighed.

"I'm sorry, its just, this makes me nervous and seeing you pacing makes it worse", Casey said.

"Then you could have said that", Veronica replied.

"I did, twice", Casey chuckled.

"I've never been responsible for another person before. I was taught to think of me and only me. In and out", Veronica said, finally sitting across from Casey.

"What about your sisters?", Casey asked.

"They can take care of themselves.", she shrugged.

"Do you love them?", Casey asked.

"Of course I do, I love my dad too", she replied.

"So then you have felt something", Casey mumbled.

"What?", Ronnie asked.

Casey shook her head.

"So say they didn't get out, what then?", Casey asked.

Veronica met her eyes.

"We go after their killer and deal with them as we see fit. Torture works well. Then we mourn", she replied.

Casey shivered.

"I've seen AJ do that once, torture. All because this man disrespected him. He became a totally different person to me in that moment. Like I didn't know him at all", Casey said.

Veronica nodded.

"Did it make you love him any less?", Ronnie asked.

Casey smiled and shook her head no.

"Surprisingly it didn't.", she said.

"Why?", Veronica asked.

"Because of how deeply I love him. He doesn't kill or torture for the wrong reasons, you know. He also lets me still be me", Casey replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of", Veronica mumbled.

Casey chuckled.

"You? Afraid?", she asked.

"I guess, yeah, that's what I'm feeling", Veronica said, she looked surprised to Casey.

"You aren't use to feeling anything, are you?", Casey asked.

"Makes it easier to kill", Veronica replied.

Veronica stood and paced.

"No more talking", Veronica said, before walking back over to the window.

Casey smiled.

"What about Kenny?", she asked.

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"I said no more talking", she repeated.

"Ronnie, you can go back to not feeling when this is over. Come on, you keeping me busy distracts me from my nerves", Casey said.

Veronica sighed and walked back over.

"He's okay, I guess. Not very dominant in the bedroom, but gets the job done", Veronica shrugged.

Casey laughed.

"Don't ever say that to him or any of his enemies.", Casey said.

"You asked", Veronica replied.

Casey smiled.

"Ever been in love?", she asked.

"No. No point. All men ever see when they look at me or my sisters is my dad. Not in the, I'm scared of him way, but to get closer to him", Veronica said.

"I'm sorry", Casey replied.

Veronica shrugged.

"My two older sisters did get lucky in a way. My sister Melina is married to one of my dad's men, Andrade. They grew up together and Andrade's dad was actually one of my dad's men too before he retired.", Ronnie said.

Casey smiled.

"And my sister Nikki would sneak out to meet Baron, her now husband. Turns out, he was actually visiting Mexico to meet with my dad about a job. Baron didn't know who she was when he fell in love", Ronnie said.

Casey made a mental note to talk to AJ about Kenny and what he thinks about him with Veronica.

"And what about your mom? You don't talk about her", Casey said.

"I don't know her. Melina is the only mom I know. I just know she was killed, which my dad thinks Ric has something to do with it", Veronica said.

"Is that why your sisters want his head too?", she asked.

"No. He tried to buy me a few years back. Made a comment about me looking exactly like my mother.", Ronnie said.

"Disgusting pervert", Casey mumbled, shaking her head.

Ronnie agreed.

"But that wasn't all. He killed a friend of ours, my sisters are close to his mom. He was like a big brother to me. Always brought me licorice, the red ones", Veronica said.

Casey sat up.

"Rosey Reigns?", she asked.

Veronica met her eyes and nodded.

"How do you know him?", she asked.

"We went to school together. He and my husband worked well together", Casey replied.

Veronica smiled. That was the first real smile Casey saw on Ronnie. Instead of commenting on it, she kept her mouth shut.

"Have you met his brothers yet? Two of them are adopted", Casey said.

Veronica's smile slipped and shook her head no.

"I rather not", she replied.

Casey nodded.

* * *

Roman walked into the strip club with Dean, Seth, Jimmy, and Jey. They acted like they were just there to party, taking a table close to the stage. Each in khaki shorts and white or black v-necks. Roman had a funny looking hat that let everyone know he was getting married.

"Bartender, your best drinks", Dean called.

"And are your women any good? These will be the last ones my boy here will get to see naked before being stuck with one woman forever", Seth laughed and slapped Roman's shoulder.

The bartender nodded, switching his toothpick to his other cheek. The men at the table talked amongst themselves, taking glances at Roman and his boys.

"Akam and Rezar", Jimmy mumbled.

"Shit", Roman mumbled.

"I think they are trying to figure out of its Seth", Jey whispered.

Akam and Rezar had been set by Seth to keep an eye on their sister Nia after Ric had her kidnapped. Turned out they were giving information away that got Rosey killed. Before they could go after them, they had disappeared.

Roman pulled his phone out and hit call on AJ's number.

"Bathroom", Roman called.

Seth's back stiffened. That was their safe word.

"Shit", Dean mumbled.

He tossed back the shot, before pulling the handgun from his jacket. Seth did the same, followed by Roman and the twins.

Rezar and Akam had the same idea. They could hear them calling for back up.

"Get to the back where the girls are. Find Trish and get her out of here and back to the hotel. Don't stop for anything", Roman ordered.

His cousins hesitated.

"Go. I will be right behind you", Roman shouted.

The twins nodded and disappeared through the hall. They had been watching the joint after leaving the hotel. When Karl spotted his wife, they went in.

"How did you find us?", Akam shouted.

"Well, its easy to spot two giant idiots", Dean shouted.

* * *

Outside, AJ and his men were handling the guys who arrived.

"Ric", AJ said, spotting him leaving out the back.

Karl saw too and ran after the car. Shooting at the back of it. He looked at AJ.

"Did he take her with him?", he asked.

"All I saw was him", AJ replied.

Karl kicked at the dirt.

"Stop. We don't know if he took her, calm down", AJ shouted.

Karl sighed, before running to the front and walking in. One of the men Roman was shooting at was bleeding on the floor. The other was being held down by Dean and Seth. Karl pointed his gun at him.

"No. They belong to my dad.", Roman shouted.

Karl and AJ looked at him.

"They killed my brother, their heads belong to my dad", Roman said.

AJ pushed Karl's hand down and nodded.

"All yours", AJ said.

"My wife?", Karl asked, moving towards Roman.

"I don't know. I sent my cousins after her. They aren't here either, which means, they either have her or…", he stopped.

Karl cursed, grabbing a bottle and throwing it at the wall.

"I told them to find her and take her to the hotel without us. They might be there. Ric wouldn't take them, he knows my dad will burn everything down to find them", Roman said.

AJ set his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"They have her, I believe they have her", AJ whispered.

Karl wiped his cheeks before nodding.


	17. Chapter 17-Help

"So he was your first and only?", Veronica asked.

They had ordered room service, finishing up their meal.

"Until he wasn't. I just wanted to stop thinking about him, and loving him. I thought that if I got to know someone else, maybe try to fall in love with him, it would have been easier to divorce AJ", Casey replied.

"I get that", Ronnie replied.

She slowly set her spoon down. Casey noticed Ronnie's demeanor change.

"What?", Casey whispered.

"Do you fit under the bed?", Veronica asked.

Casey looked and stood, she laid flat on the floor and tried.

"No", she replied.

"Okay, get in the bathroom and lock the door. Lay as flat as you can in the tub, don't need you getting shot", Veronica said.

Casey nodded and ran to the bathroom just as someone kicked down the door to her room. Veronica pointed her gun and fired three shots, hitting one of the guys. She flipped the table and hid behind it.

"Don't make this harder", one of the guys yelled.

"Who sent you?", she shouted back.

"We just want the Mrs.", another called back.

"Fuck, the bitch shot me", the third groaned.

"Who sent you?", she repeated.

Spotting her bag on the bed, she quickly peeked before standing and reaching for it. Hiding back behind the table.

"Ric Flair. He heard AJ was in town, destroyed his club.", the first guy said.

"Do you know who I am?", she asked, loading her second gun.

The guys looked at each other. Ric hadn't said there would be a second woman. He mentioned maybe a guard or two.

"I take your silence as a no. My name is Veronica Garcia, my dad is Julio Garcia. You do know where I am going with this? Right?", she said.

She could hear the three guys cursing.

"I am not getting tortured by her dad to save Ric's ass. Fuck that", she heard one say.

"I just called him", she lied.

"We didn't know, I swear. He said AJ started this war", he said.

"Not true. Slide your guns over to me and you can go.", she said.

A second later, three guns and a knife slid half way into the room. She pointed her gun and stood.

"Leave, don't let me see your faces", she said.

Three guys made their way past the door. The other two were helping the one she shot. She slowly made her way to the hall, gun still pointed. Poking her head out, looking up and down the hall, it was empty.

She left the men's guns where they were and went to the bathroom.

"Casey, we have to go", she shouted.

She went over to her bag and put the strap over her shoulder. Grabbing Casey's bag as well. Casey came out and looked towards the door.

"They wanted to kill me", she said softly.

Veronica nodded.

"AJ is going to be pissed", she sighed.

"Don't worry about that now. I need to get you somewhere safer", Veronica replied.

Casey nodded and followed after Veronica.

* * *

"_Are you sure this is it?", AJ asked._

_Adam nodded._

"_What do you want us to do?", Finn asked._

_AJ swallowed and watched the apartment building. Casey came around the corner with grocery bags. __She looked well rested and alive again. She smiled at a couple as they past her. _

"_She looks happy", he said softly._

_Finn felt for his friend. _

"_Healthy and like she finally got some sleep. I mean, I don't blame her. Laying beside her nightmare, wasn't healthy", he said, as he watched her put in a code to open the gate. _

"_What happened wasn't your fault. The sooner you and Karl realize that, the better", Finn replied. _

"_Want us to go and talk to her?", Tama asked._

_Casey disappeared inside the building._

"_No. Let her be", he replied. _

"_But…", he stopped Finn with just a look._

"_Lets go home", he said._

_Adam nodded and drove away._

* * *

Karl was even more nervous as they walked into the hotel. Cops were downstairs.

"Casey", AJ said.

He and Finn quickly left to the room she and Veronica were in. Karl, Luke, and Tama went in search of the twins and hopefully Trish.

The elevator was going too slow for AJ. Getting to the floor, cops were talking to Veronica. She shook their hands before they walked away. She went over to AJ.

"She's fine. I gave her a sedative to calm her, so she is asleep right now", she said.

"Who?", was all he needed to ask.

"Ric", she replied.

"Did you kill them?", Finn asked.

"No. I told them who I was and who my father was, they took off with their tails tucked between their legs. I did shoot one of them though", she replied.

Both men nodded.

"Thank you", AJ said to her.

She nodded.

"Did you find her?", she asked.

"We don't know. We are hoping The Bloodline has her", Finn replied.

"You should go find out. I paid the cops here and my dad will cover whatever damage was done to the hotel.", she said.

"Shit, you told him?", AJ sighed.

"I had too, but if it helps, I told him I came for Casey. He didn't like it, but understood.", she replied.

AJ nodded.

"By the way, you owe me a favor, Styles", she said, before walking away.

AJ chuckled.

* * *

The Usos were outside the room with Roman, Dean, and Seth. They could hear shouting from the other side of the door.

"What's going on?", AJ asked.

"She's coming down from her high, woke up here and freaked. Started throwing things at Jimmy and I. Then your boys showed up and she still flipped", Jey said.

"Your boys are in there trying to calm her down", Jimmy added.

"You should go get Casey, maybe she can reach her", Finn said to him.

AJ nodded.

"Look, our job is done. We have the men who killed my brother, we have to get them home to my dad", Roman said.

"Of course. Go", AJ said, shaking Roman's hand.

He watched The Bloodline leave before going to his new room and getting Casey.

* * *

"I'll give you two a minute", Veronica said, leaving the room.

AJ sat on the bed beside his wife. She sighed softly before blinking, then wiping her eyes. She sat up when she saw him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're okay. Trish? Where is Trish? I want to see her", she said excited.

"Slow down, seems like you had a heck of a day too", he chuckled.

"Yeah, but Ronnie handled it. Told you she would be the right person", she smiled.

He nodded and kissed her.

"Are you okay?", he asked, gently touching her cheek.

"I am. I mean, I wasn't, but Ronnie gave me something to relax and calm down. I'm good now", she replied.

He nodded. He told her about Trish and what was going on upstairs. She quickly stood and slipped her feet into her shoes. She followed AJ to the room Trish was in. Veronica right behind them. Finn opened the door and the screaming was louder.

She had pushed the bed away from the wall so it would be between her and the men.

"Baby, its me, its Karl", he tried.

"How long has it been?", Veronica asked.

"Fifteen, sixteen years", Finn answered.

Trish saw both women.

"Help me, please help me", she begged.

Karl was going to approach her, but Veronica pointed her gun at him.

"Ronnie", Casey gasped.

"She doesn't like men, can't you see that. I know you know her, but she doesn't remember. Back away, you are only doing more damage than good", she replied.

Trish went over to Veronica and hugged her around her waist.

"Thank you", she cried.

AJ went over to Karl.

"Trust, she's earning her trust", AJ whispered.

Karl nodded.

"Out. Everyone except Casey", Veronica said.

AJ tugged on Karl's arm.

"Let her try, come on", he whispered to his friend.

Karl nodded and they all walked out. Casey closed the door and Trish went to sit on the edge of the bed, biting her nails.

"Hi Trish", Veronica said, flashing that rare smile of hers.

Casey could tell she meant it. Trish returned it.

"Do you know who she is?", Ronnie asked, pointing at Casey.

Casey met Trish's eyes. It was like a light switched on, she hugged Casey.

"Oh Case, you came for me. You came", Trish said.

Casey hugged her back.

"She just needed a minute. She's coming down from whatever they gave her. See, her eyes are still dilated", Veronica said.

Casey nodded.

"Do you remember Karl?", Casey asked.

"Karl? Karl, yes, did he come with you?", Trish asked excited.

Casey nodded.

"She needs help, Casey. Help that her husband and yours can't give her. My sisters and I have dealt with this, its what we do", Ronnie said.

Casey stood, Trish still holding her hand.

"You want her to go with you to your house?", Casey asked.

"Not just her, but you too", Veronica replied.

"I don't think AJ or Karl are going to like that", Casey replied.

"So? This isn't about their mental health, its about yours and hers.", Veronica replied.

Casey looked at Trish.

"Besides, we can help her get sober and she's going to need you.", Veronica said.

Casey nodded.

"Okay", she said.

"When we get back to the states, you don't have to worry about telling him. I will", Veronica said.

"I want to be there. I left him the first time without telling him, I won't do that to him again", Casey replied.

Veronica nodded. She bent down to look at Trish, who smiled.

"You're so pretty", Trish said, taking some of Veronica's hair and twirling it.

"Thank you. So are you", she replied.

"I like her", Trish said to Casey.

"Me too", Casey replied.

"We are going to get you all better, Trish. Promise", Veronica replied.

Trish nodded.


	18. Chapter 18-Hurt

"Absolutely not. No, I just got her back", Karl said.

Veronica had just explained to them what she was doing and why. AJ looked like he wanted to decline that offer as well.

"You can't give her the kind of help she needs. She doesn't trust men", Veronica said.

Karl paced. Veronica looked at AJ.

"Your wife might say she is fine, but she isn't. I see the fear, I heard her worries. My sisters and I know what we are doing, we do it all the time after we rescue women like Trish", Veronica said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you want your wives back, yes or no?", she asked.

AJ looked at Karl.

"Don't make me point my gun at you again", she said.

AJ chuckled.

"Give us a second, Ronnie", AJ said.

She nodded.

"With or without your permission, I am taking them", she said, before walking out of the office.

Karl looked at AJ.

"I know Karl, but she is right. We can't help them, we don't know what they went through. The Garcia sisters specialize in this.", AJ said.

Karl let himself fall into a chair.

"You trust me, right?", AJ asked.

"Of course I do", he replied.

"Then trust me now.", AJ said.

Karl sighed, but nodded.

"We are doing the right thing, for them", AJ said.

They walked out. Casey went over to AJ and he kissed her.

"I should have asked how you were when you got back. How your mental state was.", he said softly, kissing the side of her head.

"You want kids, I wanted kids before all this. I just have this fear and, maybe they can help, I don't know, I just need to try.", she whispered.

He nodded.

"I will be here when you get back, and no matter what you decide, I love you", he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"I love you too", she whispered.

Karl had gone over to Trish. She was scratching her arm and biting her lip. He sat beside her, but not too close.

"They are going to take care of you hun. I promise. I am so happy you're alive", he said, tears welling up in his eyes.

She smiled softly.

"You've changed so much", she whispered.

He chuckled and nodded, rubbing his cheek.

"Old age", he joked.

"But still so handsome", she replied, her hand shook as she reached out and touched his cheek.

"I missed you", he cried, tears finally falling.

"I missed you too. I knew you would come for me, you never gave up", she replied.

"Never my love, and I promise you, I will get Ric for what he did.", he said.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"Ready?", Veronica asked.

Trish smiled at her and nodded. She held her hand out and Trish took it.

"I'll be here when you get back", Karl said.

Trish looked at Veronica before she moved towards Karl and wrapped her arms around him.

"Slowly", Veronica whispered to him.

Karl carefully and slowly hugged her back. He noticed Trish stiffen, shaking a bit.

"I love you, see you soon", he whispered.

Trish smiled and nodded.

"Soon", she replied.

Casey took Trish's hand. Veronica looked at Karl.

"We are going to get her back for you. Just keep in mind that she will still be a bit different. She's going to have moments, and you just need to understand. Don't touch her, don't say anything, just be there", Veronica said.

Karl nodded. AJ gestured to Finn.

"Since you aren't staying in Mexico, I spoke to your dad. Finn will be going every few weeks to check on the ladies. Take and bring them stuff", AJ said.

Veronica nodded. Finn stood beside her.

"Ready princess", Finn said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that", she replied, before walking towards the waiting car.

Finn chuckled.

* * *

_Casey woke up in a cold sweat. Her breathing was heavy, she brushed her hair back. __It was the same nightmare every time. She and Trish in the cell, countless men coming in and out._

_They never took Casey, but they always dragged Trish out. She could hear her friend screaming for her to help. __So many different things going through her head at what they were doing to her friend. _

_Ric would come for her, but before anything could be done, she woke up. __Needing water, she stood and walked to her kitchen. Grabbing a bottle out of the fridge and taking a long drink. _

_She checked the windows, then her door. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so she sat in her living room, in the dark. __Her phone suddenly rang, making her jump. It was late. She grabbed it and noticed it was her grandma._

"_Hello", she answered. _

_Her grandma sniffled and cried. That scared Casey. _

"_Grandma, what's wrong?", she asked._

"_Your grandfather, he…", her grandma stopped._

_Casey finished her grandma's sentence._

"_I'm on my way", she whispered, before hanging up._

* * *

Getting to Mexico, Veronica dropped Casey, Finn, and Trish off with her family.

"I thought you wanted out of this life, yet here you are", Melina smirked.

"I'm only dropping them off. We help women, remember. For mom", Veronica replied.

Melina nodded.

"Brie, Nikki, take them to their room", Melina said.

The twins nodded. Melina looked over Finn.

"He is here for?", Melina asked.

"Check in, Casey and Trish's needs.", Veronica shrugged.

Melina nodded.

"Dad wants a word", she said.

Veronica groaned.

"I was hoping to avoid it. Where is he?", she asked.

"Out back", Melina replied.

Veronica made her way to the back. Finding her dad by the pool under the shade.

"This doesn't mean I'm coming home", Veronica said, before he could speak.

"Didn't think so.", he smiled.

"I'm only staying the night", she said.

"That's fine. Any problems?", he said.

"No. I check in with Melina like you ask", she replied.

"I know, she tells me", he nodded.

"Anything else?", she asked.

"We miss you around here, my baby", he said.

"I miss everyone too", she replied.

He smiled.

"Go and make sure your friends are settled and get ready for dinner", he said.

"Yes sir", she replied.

* * *

_She had her grandfather moved out of town so she could see him. She knew that if she stepped foot in that town, he would know. __Casey and her grandmother said goodbye to him together. _

"_I should go and take care of the bill", Casey said softly._

"_No need, AJ did it already", her grandma said._

"_What?", she asked._

"_He took care of it. Said if we needed anything else, just to call.", she replied. _

"_We shouldn't be taking money from him anymore", Casey replied. _

"_Why not? He's your husband", her grandma replied._

_Casey forgot her grandma didn't know._

"_I know, its just, I feel bad for taking it", she replied._

"_I understand", her grandma nodded._

_Casey bent down and took her grandma's hand._

"_Why don't you come with me? I have that extra bedroom in my apartment", she said._

_Her grandma smiled at her._

"_Thanks, but no thanks. I am not ready to leave him", her grandma replied._

_Casey nodded._

"_Okay", she replied, kissing her grandma's head._

* * *

Veronica was leaving.

"They are going to teach you how to fight. That way you two could defend yourselves.", Veronica said.

"Yeah, Bayley filled me in", Casey replied.

Finn was staying with them for a few more days. Which Brie was okay with.

"Let me know how she does", Veronica said to Nikki.

"I will. Its going to be a tough few first weeks. Getting her clean and keeping her that way", Nikki said.

"You could do it, we've done it before", Veronica said.

Veronica waved as the driver took her to where the jet was waiting. Casey looked at the sisters.

"So, where do we start?", Casey asked.

"The twins are taking Trish to the safe room. She needs more help. You, Bayley, and I will be training. You will learn how to fight and use a gun. No one will ever make you feel weak again", Melina said.

* * *

Akam and Rezar were strapped to chairs in the middle of the warehouse. Dean handed Roman a knife. Sika walked up to both men. Slapping them across their faces.

"Make it hurt, Roman", Sika said.

Roman rolled his shoulders back and nodded.

"You know I will", he replied.

Sika and Afa left, Roman cut Rezar's chest, from his left shoulder to his ribs on the right side.

Rezar groaned and panted from the pain.

"My brothers needed punching bags, thanks for volunteering", Roman smirked.

Dean and Seth each stood in front of them. Roman sat back and watched as they beat up Rezar and Akam.

"You'll be begging for a quick death soon, but we won't give you that. It will hurt till your very last breath", Roman said.


	19. Chapter 19-Two Months

Two months had passed. The first few weeks were tough for Trish. She kept begging for drugs to take the pain away, then they turned into pleas to kill her.

Casey would sit with her those days, even when Trish would cuss and try to hurt her.

"_Its normal for her to react this way. Its not really her", _Melina had said.

"_I know", _Casey would reply.

Casey had gotten her ass kicked several times those first few weeks. After a month, it had gotten easier to counter their hits or holds. They had taught her how to free herself from bindings. Tape, rope, you name it.

Teaching both women how to take hits and keep going. Load their guns.

"_You still have a long way to go, especially Trish", _Nikki said.

Both women had nodded. The first two weeks they were not allowed to call home.

"_It would distract you from your goals. Forget them, for now. Focus on you and your health and what you want to accomplish here.", _Bayley had said.

They ate when they wanted, slept in when they wanted, and for the first time in a long time, they felt like they didn't have to look over their shoulders. Casey knew Finn would come, because they would receive the things they had asked for.

Brie spent those two months getting to know Finn.

* * *

After training, Melina let them know they could call home. Trish was hesitant and lifted the phone slowly.

"Hello", Karl had answered.

She swallowed and looked at Casey.

"You can do it", Casey whispered.

"Hi, Karl, its me", she said softly.

Karl sighed.

"Hey baby, its so good to hear your voice.", he replied, making Trish smile and tears well up in her eyes.

Casey smiled too at how happy her friend looked. Trish had thought Karl would be angry with her. Melina stopped beside her.

"She still has a long way to go. The fact that she couldn't bring herself to lift the phone or answer him when he picked up, shows it", she said.

Casey nodded.

"Now comes the hard part, for you too", Melina said.

"What do you mean?", she asked softly.

"Now we talk, about everything. You've both found your strength in training and learning to defend yourselves. Now you will find your voices, we have to make those just as strong", Melina replied.

Casey nodded. Melina left them. Casey grabbed the phone and called AJ.

"Case?", he asked.

"Yeah, its me.", she replied.

"Its so good to hear you. I miss you. How is everything?", he asked.

"Its good. Trish and I have learned a lot, especially about ourselves.", she said.

"That's good, I'm glad", he replied.

"How is everything at home?", she asked.

"Well, Kenny seems to think he runs Bullet Club now. Finds ways to undermine me and make demands.", AJ said.

"Its because he's dating Veronica, isn't it?", she asked, lowering her voice.

He sighed.

"I'm not going to say no. Several times Karl or Luke have had to remind him. If he keeps it up, I might be the one reminding him next", AJ said.

Casey knew what he meant by that. Being here, she understood why he had to do what he needed too.

* * *

"_Its to keep control and balance. Anyone gets out of line, another will think he can too, and then another. Next thing we know, its chaos, people doing whatever the hell they want. A boss is always needed to keep order", _Brie had said during training.

"_Our dad sits each boss down, explains the rules, the can and can not's_", Nikki continued.

"_Bosses have a disagreement, they come to my dad to settle it. The less blood shed, the better. My dad controls the bosses, and the bosses control their men.", _Brie added.

"_Its why they have to run things by your dad first.", _Casey had said.

The twins nodded.

"_Like Brie said, the less blood the better. We don't need anyone low blowing others, like what happened with you two. Vince went under our father and let Ric take you. In return, his head had to roll. It did", _Nikki replied.

* * *

Casey sighed.

"Do what you have to do, I understand", she replied.

"Case…", she cut him off.

"No, really. I get it now, I've learned a lot being here. They girls have answered so many of my questions about what you do.", she replied.

He nodded.

"Your grandma is doing great. Bakes her ass off now that she has a huge kitchen. I think I've gained a lot of weight, man her food is so good", he said.

Casey laughed softly.

"I can't wait to get home", she said softly.

"We are ready for you to come home too. Just don't feel like you need to rush. Take your time, my love. I hope that when you do, we can sit down and talk about those fears, I will listen and do whatever I need to make you feel safe", he replied.

"Thank you", she said.

* * *

After lunch, Casey sat down with Melina, one on one.

"So, what do you remember about that night?", Melina asked.

Casey told her about how she and the girls went out. Trish telling her she was ready to be a mom. Then getting hit and waking up in a dark cell. How sick she had gotten from whatever Ric and his men were giving to them to keep them quiet and knocked out.

"There was one day, I couldn't stop vomiting. I felt weak and, I was so thirsty. I seriously thought I was going to die from dehydration, it was so bad", Casey said.

"Was Trish with you?", Melina asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Like I said, I was dehydrated", she replied.

"So you might have hallucinated her, would you say?", Melina asked.

"Maybe, yeah", Casey replied.

Melina nodded.

"I remember hearing women scream for help, Trish scream for me to help her. She was being dragged out, but I couldn't move or even reach for her", she continued.

"Don't hold anything back, even if you think it was a dream or hallucination. The more I know, the better I can help you", Melina said.

Casey nodded.

"The part about Trish screaming for me to help, it's a reoccurring dream I have", Casey let her know.

Melina nodded.

"Do you remember if any of those men did anything to you? Remember any faces I should know about?", Melina asked.

"Not that I can remember, like I said, I felt more like I was continuously knocked out and tired than anything else", Casey replied.

Melina tapped her pen on her desk and had this look like she had realized something. It's the same look AJ would get.

"What?", Casey asked.

"If he never touched you, I think I might know why", Melina said.

Casey caught on.

"He found out who I belonged too", Casey said.

Melina nodded.

"No offense to your friend, but her husband's position with my dad means nothing. The wife of a boss who works for the King, that means a lot.", Melina said.

"He knew AJ would raise hell if he touched me", Casey said.

Melina nodded. Casey sat up more and leaned forward.

"Do you have any idea how my husband found me and Trish at that warehouse?", Casey asked.

"No, but I can find out, or we can invite him down and you can ask", Melina said.

Casey nodded.

"Please", she said.

Melina nodded. Casey was going to stand, but she stopped her.

"We aren't done", Melina said.

Casey sat back down.

"Why did you leave your husband?", Melina asked.

Casey sat back.

"I felt trapped, even though I knew I wasn't. AJ would let me go wherever I wanted. It felt like I was losing my mind. Trish's face haunted me. I needed to just run and stop, to think.", Casey said.

She sighed and brushed her hair back.

"I know its confusing, but its just how I felt", she continued.

"So many emotions, your mind and body didn't know how to process them at once. Also guilt. You felt like you left your friend there to die, when it couldn't be further from the truth", Melina said.

Casey nodded. Relieved someone finally understood her need to just leave without telling anyone.

"Everywhere I went in town, reminded me of Trish", she said softly.

"You went home", Melina said.

Casey nodded.

"I say it was for my grandma, and it is partly, but it was also for AJ. I found myself missing him and needing him. The first few years I convinced myself that it was better without him, but it wasn't.", Casey replied.

"Kids?", Melina asked.

Casey smirked.

"Did Ronnie tell you?", she asked.

Melina giggled softly.

"She did. She just doesn't want you to regret it later. You wanted kids at some point ", Melina replied.

"I did, then when I realized AJ's job, all these negative things popped into my head. Things that could happen to me, to our kids. Then next thing I know, something does happen to me and I couldn't do anything to help myself", Casey said.

"But now you can, help yourself that is", Melina added.

Casey nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I can", she replied.

Melina smiled.

"I'm not telling you this to force you to do something you don't want. I just want you to know, you aren't that person you use to be. You are stronger now, you can defend yourself, and you have a voice, use it.", Melina said.

Casey nodded.

"Do you have any questions for me?", Melina asked.

"Not at the moment", Casey replied.

"Well, if you ever do, come find me", Melina said.

Casey nodded. She thought the Garcia girls were going to be a lot like Veronica, but they were all completely different. Even if Brie and Nikki were twins, they were different from each other as well.

She realized Veronica locking her feelings away came from not having her mom. Bayley seemed the same way, except as she got to know Bayley, the young woman let her guard down.

Ronnie never did, it slipped a few times, but when she realized it, she slammed it back down.

"Oh and Casey", Melina stopped her.

"Yeah?", she said.

"You don't belong to him, or anyone else. You share a life with him, that is all.", Melina said.

Casey nodded.


	20. Chapter 20-Ready

After Trish had spoken to Melina, she found out they had never raped her. Ric had tortured her, hoping to get some information out of her. Trish knew nothing, because like AJ, Karl never really told her much. Then when they rescued them, Ric had attacked Karl.

He was able to take her back and go into hiding. Used Trish to strip, but never letting her leave his side for fear that she would run off and find her way back to Karl.

He had gotten her addicted to drugs to make sure that she was too high to want to leave. He also told her that her family and friends had forgotten all about her.

"_Not true. They came for me once, they'll come again. I know my husband", _she had mumbled before passing out.

She just wasn't sure Ric understood her when she said it.

"I'm sure he did, he wouldn't have moved you around if he didn't. He was scared of not only him, but my dad.", Melina said.

Trish nodded.

"I know, he would talk about not being able to go home because it would endanger his family", Trish said.

"And how are you with Karl? Is it easier to talk to him?", Melina asked.

"Yes. He's so sweet, makes me laugh", Trish replied.

Melina smiled.

"Has he filled you in since Ric took you?", she asked.

"Yes. They thought I was dead, which I understand. The warehouse was blown up, rumors were going around that I was dead on my end too. Others said I chose to go with Ric.", Trish said.

Melina nodded.

"Are you ready to go home?", Melina asked.

"For my sobriety, I think I should stay here a bit longer. I'm not ready", Trish said.

Melina nodded. Trish had also confirmed a few things from Casey's end. The screams she heard were real.

"Ric had women coming in and out of cells. Young and older. I would say the oldest I saw was about twenty five or twenty six", Trish said.

"And the youngest?", Melina asked.

Trish swallowed, eyes welling up with tears.

"Two. I remember because they were in the cell next to ours. Cried every night for their mommy's. Ric's men would put some older women with them to keep them from crying at night", Trish said.

"Do you ever recall names? The women's faces?", Melina asked.

Trish nodded.

"Every single one. I repeated them like a song", Trish replied.

Melina grabbed another notebook and a pencil, sliding it over to Trish.

"Write as many as you can down. If you can also remember the places he took you, streets, towns, countries", Melina said.

Trish nodded and took the notebook.

"I know a few of the men who bought the women and kids", Trish said.

"Write them down too", Melina said.

Trish nodded and started writing. Melina squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't pressure yourself to remember. If you need a second, go ahead and take it", Melina said.

Trish nodded without taking her eyes off the book. Melina walked out of the office, hearing laughter from the front living room, she made her way to it.

Brie and Finn were kissing and giggling. She rolled her eyes. Clearing her throat. Brie gasped and moved away from Finn.

"Mr. Balor, I didn't realize AJ sent you to grope my sister", Melina said.

Finn cleared his throat and stood.

"He didn't. Just came for the list of things Mrs. Styles and Mrs. Anderson need.", Finn said.

Melina reached over to the table and lifted the paper. Finn chuckled and took it, excusing himself. Melina looked at Brie.

"What have we talked about?", Melina asked.

"I know, but I like him. He's nice", Brie said, smiling.

"I know, but if dad would have seen you. He would have shot Finn without warning. You would be covered in his blood.", Melina said.

Brie nodded.

"If he wants a chance, he needs to talk to dad first. You know that, only if he is serious", Melina added.

Brie nodded again.

"Go on, go say bye to him", Melina said, with a tilt of her head.

Brie walked pasted her sister. Melina sighed and sat. Andrade walked in and smiled.

"You can't stop them from growing up", he said to her in Spanish.

"I know I can't, but I can protect them. If he is serious about her, he will talk to dad. This sneaking around has been going on for two months.", Melina said.

He nodded.

"I know, I'm the one you put to follow them, remember", he smirked.

"Then Ronnie is going back on her word, she doesn't call as often as she said she would.", she said.

"Don't you think that was too excessive? She has to call in the morning when she wakes, when she gets to school, when she is done with school, and if she goes anywhere after she has to let you guys know. Then call when she is home, its too much", Andrade said.

"No its not. Not when Ric is still out there and he found Ronnie attractive", Melina shivered.

Andrade nodded.

"We know AJ has his men keeping an eye on her, loosen the leash just a little, my love", Andrade said softly.

Melina sighed and nodded.

"Okay", she replied.

He kissed the side of her head.

"Don't worry so much", he whispered.

"I wish it was that easy", she replied.

* * *

Another two months passed and Ronnie wasn't keeping up with her end of the deal. She only called once a day, not three like she was suppose too.

Casey could hear Garcia yelling at the top of his lungs that he wanted Veronica home for not keeping her end of the deal.

"Doesn't she know that it makes me think something bad happened to her. I need to know when she wakes up, when she gets to school, and then when she his home.", he yelled.

"She does call dad, at the end of the day", Melina said calmly.

"But what if something happens to her on her way to school", he shouted.

"She knows how to handle herself", Brie replied.

"That's not the point", he yelled, before a glass was heard shattering against the wall.

Casey jumped.

"Three times a day, dad, its too much. She has enough to deal with, school, work, and making sure no one is trying to kill her", Brie said.

It was like the three oldest didn't pay any mind to his small outburst of throwing the glass.

"I don't care. Either one of you convince her to call three times a day, or I will go and get her myself", he said, before opening the door, letting it slam against the wall.

Andrade and Baron followed him. Melina walked out with the twins and sighed.

"I swear that kid doesn't understand how much of a threat Ric is.", Melina said.

"Want me to call her?", Nikki asked.

"No, I will", Melina replied.

The twins nodded. They left and Melina looked towards the stairs.

"Eavesdropping is bad", she said.

Casey came out of where she was hiding.

"She is well protected with AJ", Casey said.

"I know that, but wherever she is and whoever is guarding her, my dad feels its not enough. Trust me, even when she was here, he worried.", Melina replied.

Casey nodded.

"Are you about ready to go home? A few more weeks", Melina said.

"More than ready", she replied.

"Good answer, if it was anything different, I probably wouldn't let you go", Melina said.

Casey smiled.

* * *

A few days later, AJ arrived with Karl. Garcia met them and shook their hands.

"Any word on Ric?", Karl asked.

"No, but we are keeping a good eye on his places. We also have eyes everywhere, he breathes the wrong way, we'll know", Garcia said.

Karl nodded.

"Any news on the men who tried to kill my wife?", AJ asked.

Garcia smiled.

"Handled. They were guns for hire, no loyalty to anyone", Garcia said.

"Handled how?", AJ asked.

"It was handled, that's all you need to know", Garcia said.

AJ left it at that.

"Babe", AJ turned to see Casey coming down the stairs.

He noticed a big change in her. It didn't look like she had a dark cloud hanging over her anymore. She looked healthier and fit. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Man, I missed you", he whispered.

Trish followed a minute later. Karl didn't approach her, letting her come to him. She hugged him. She also looked healthy and happy.

"You look great", he whispered to her.

"I feel great, I haven't felt this way in a long time. Now I just want to go home and be with you, get back to a routine and see my family", she said.

"They are so ready to see you too. I told them what happened", he said.

She cupped his face.

"I'm sure my dad wasn't happy about it", she said.

"He wasn't, but he's happy we found you, alive", he replied.

She rested her forehead against his.

"Maybe soon we can get back to what we were planning before I was taken", she whispered.

"Don't worry about that, just worry about staying healthy and happy. Catch up with your friends and family, okay", he replied.

She nodded. AJ looked at Melina.

"Thank you for helping them", he said.

"Of course, but warning, don't mess with your wives. They learned a few good moves while being here these last few months", she said, winking.

AJ squeezed his wife to him.

"Good. I always knew she was strong, glad others see it", AJ said.


	21. Chapter 21-Clean Up

Karl was given strict rules to follow while Trish got use to being back home.

"Don't touch her without her seeing you wanting to touch her. Even if it's just a tap on her arm. There is still a strong possibility she could lash out.", Brie said.

Karl had nodded.

"And don't you dare pressure her into having sex. I doubt she will for a long while, but if she initiates it, go ahead and go along with it. If she pushes you away during the moment, let her. Don't make her feel bad for it", Nikki added.

"I wouldn't force her, ever", he replied.

"Don't bring drugs or alcohol around her, she's an addict", Bayley reminded.

"I don't do drugs. Drinking won't be done around her. I've removed any sort of over the counter drug from my home as well", Karl let them know.

"Good. If she doesn't feel well some time down the line, call us.", Brie said.

"Yeah, one of us will go down to see her", Nikki said.

He nodded.

"If anything does down and she askes for a gun, you give it. Trust us, she can take care of herself now", Bayley said.

"Veronica told me", he said.

"And if she askes you to bring her back because she's not ready, you will bring her back. She is safer here than at any rehab center", Nikki said.

"I will. I trust her with you ladies, I know she will find the help she needs", Karl said.

The twins and Bayley nodded. Trish walked over with her bag, Karl took it. She hugged the girls.

"Thank you, for giving me my life back", she said.

"We didn't give it back, you took it back. You found your voice and your strength. Don't ever let anyone take it again", Melina said to her.

She nodded.

"I won't", she replied.

She took Karl's hand while Casey said goodbye to the girls too.

"Talk to him", Melina whispered to her.

Casey nodded. There were a few things Casey had made final decisions on and she hoped AJ would back her, or at least want to try to discuss it and come to an agreement of sorts.

"And tell my little sister to call home before my dad goes and gets her", Melina said.

"Will do", AJ nodded.

* * *

Getting back home, it was late and she knew her grandma would be asleep. She would have to wait till morning to see her. AJ had let her know how she was doing and when she would call home, he would let her stay on the phone for hours with her.

Even if that meant he didn't get to talk to her that day.

"Not much has changed", AJ chuckled.

"That's okay, it's good to come home knowing it's still the same.", she replied.

She set her bag in their closet and they both started getting ready for bed.

"There are a few things I have to handle out of town, but if you want me to stay, I will. Tama and Jay can handle it", he said.

"Is this about the list of people Trish named?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Asked if I can take care of them. I said yes, they were associated with Ric", he said.

"You should interrogate them, maybe they know where he could be", she suggested.

"I didn't think of that. I will do it", he nodded.

"I'll be fine, besides my grandma will be here.", she said.

Laying in bed, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I really missed you", she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too babe", he replied.

* * *

Veronica woke up to something brushing her arm and whining. She sat up and noticed the small ball of fur.

"Kenny, there's a rat in the bed", she shouted.

The little thing sat and wagged it's small tail. Kenny came into the room and chuckled.

"Not a rat, our puppy. Surprise", he said.

She raised a brow.

"A puppy?", she asked.

He nodded.

"It's a girl, so you can name her whatever you like", he said, playing with the puppy.

"Get rid of it", she said, standing and making her way to the bathroom.

"But babe…", he started, picking up the wiggling puppy.

"Kenny, get rid of it", she said through the closed door.

"You don't like dogs?", he asked, as he heard her wash her hands.

"I like dogs, I just don't have time for one", she replied, walking out and getting ready for the day.

He nodded.

"Can we at least keep her here till we find somewhere for her?", he asked.

She nodded.

"A week, if you don't find it someone, it's out on the street", she said, grabbing her bag and walking out.

Kenny sighed and lifted the puppy to face him.

"Its not you, but I'm hoping you can help me bring down that hard exterior", he said softly.

The puppy licked his nose and wagged it's small tail happily.

* * *

Her phone kept going off and she knew it was one of her sisters or her dad. Getting to school, a black SUV was parked by the entrance.

She sighed. The window rolled down and AJ smiled.

"You didn't bring Casey with you?", she asked.

"Get in", he said.

"I'm going to be late", she pointed out.

"Get in before your dad kills me and you", he said.

She rolled her eyes and got in. She slammed the door before he faced her.

"Your sister wants you to call her before they send an army in search of you. I would really like it if that didn't happen.", AJ said.

"Yeah, I'll call after class", she replied.

"Good. Casey says hello and hopes to see you later. Why don't you come over for dinner, bring Kenny", he said.

"I'll tell him", she mumbled.

"Did you like your surprise?", he asked with a smirk.

She chuckled.

"He shouldn't have done that, now we have to get rid of it.", she replied.

"Why? It's a puppy. At least try it out. Normal people have dogs. Isn't that what you want? To be normal.", he said.

"Have you met me? Dogs need all kinds of attention and love, something I can't give it. It will just be sitting there, maybe I forget to feed it", she said.

He laughed.

"Man, your dad messed you up.", he said.

She quickly looked at him.

"No he didn't, because I can defend myself if need be. I can kill someone and walk away, go home, make dinner and sleep well at night. In our life its necessary.", she said.

He nodded.

"Our normal", he mumbled.

She nodded.

"Sadly", she replied.

She grabbed her bag.

"Well, I need to get to class. I'll call my sister after.", she said.

He nodded and watched her get off his car. They drove to Reigns territory. They were met outside a warehouse by Roman and Sika.

"Its good to see you again", AJ said, shaking their hands.

"Garcia called and said you might be stopping by. Said a few gentlemen they were looking for lived around town.", Sika said.

AJ nodded and handed the photos to the men.

"I know where they live. If we would have known what business they were in, we would have taken care of it a long time ago", Roman said.

"I know and so does Garcia. Trust me, some of the names he emailed me, surprised me big time.", AJ said.

Roman and Sika nodded.

"Please come in, we were just in the middle of something", Sika said.

AJ nodded and walked in behind them. It smelled like something was rotting and he had a pretty good clue what it was. AJ saw the two men strapped to the chairs.

"You still have them alive?", he asked, looking at Roman.

Roman smirked.

"We figured, after we got the email. Since they liked kidnapping women and young girls, that they would like a taste of it.", Roman said, smirking down at the beat up men.

The two men looked ready to die, their eyes pleading to end it now. He knew Roman wasn't going to let them off that easily.

"Trish was kidnapped for almost sixteen years, tortured.", AJ said.

The two guys started crying. Dean slapped one of the guys.

"Oh come on, you two won't make it that long. Let's admit that now you shit", Dean said.

AJ chuckled.

"I think Garcia would like things to be handled this way. Give them what they dish out", AJ said.

Roman nodded.

"Will do", he said.

"Oh by the way, Garcia liked you guys. Look for more business with him in the future.", AJ said.

He could tell Roman got excited about it. He knew how badly he wanted to prove himself and get the seat back for his family.

"I'm assuming something is up", Sika said.

AJ sighed.

"His youngest is staying in my territory. She wants as normal of a life as she can get. She has a job, going to school, and living on her own.", AJ filled them in.

Roman crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what's the problem?", Roman asked.

"He wants her to check in with him every second of every day, especially since Ric is out there and took a liking to her.", AJ said.

"And she's not doing as he said", Sika nodded.

AJ nodded too.

"Just, expect a call or a visit in the next few months", AJ said.

Roman nodded.

* * *

When Veronica got home, the tiny puppy was placed in a corner blocked by a baby gate. Her little tail wagging, happy someone was home. Kenny had placed water and some food for her.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a chance", she mumbled, placing her bag on the counter.

She walked over to the gate and lifted the puppy out. The front door opened and Kenny smiled.

"I knew you would warm up to her. She still needs a name, you know", he said.

"Her name is Sadie", she said.

Kenny nodded.

"I like it", he said.

She held the puppy close to her chest. The little dog licking her fingers happily.

"So, since I have you in a good mood, can I run something by you?", he asked.

"Sure", she nodded, crossing her legs as she sat on the couch.

Sadie in her lap, biting her fingers now.

"What do you think about me running the club?", he asked.

"What club?", she asked.

"Bullet Club", he answered.

She chuckled.

"But AJ runs it, unless he's killed or removed because he got voted out", she said.

"I know", he nodded.

She met his eyes.

"Please tell me you aren't going to kill him", she said.

* * *

_**A/N: One more chapter of this. This is a series of sorts (Not AJ), the next part is called Broken (Roman). First chapter to that should be up now.**_


	22. Chapter 22-You Found Him?

"Kenny", she said.

"No, of course not. He gave me a job when I had nothing.", he said, pacing.

"So then how do you plan to get him voted out? His top men are the only ones who can do it. Last time I checked, you weren't one of his top men", she said.

"That's where I'm hoping your dad comes in", he said.

"My dad?", she raised a brow.

He nodded and sat across from her.

"See, AJ is distracted by revenge and making sure his wife is okay. He's ignoring the club and his men. That is not okay.", Kenny said.

"No", she said, without a second thought.

"No? What do you mean no?", he said, sounding shocked.

She nodded.

"No. If I ask my dad to help you, that means I'm back in and I already told you I don't want that life. You want to remove AJ, do it yourself", she said.

"Damn it, Ron, no matter how hard you fucking try, you will always be in this life.", he raised his voice.

She met his eyes.

"Anything and everything you want will be handed to you on a silver platter, not even silver, gold. We can run Bullet Club better than AJ.", he said.

"Remember your place", she snapped.

She stood and set the dog down on the couch.

"I don't want it. You don't like that, there is the door. I hope it hits you on the way out", she said.

He shook his head.

"You keep pushing people away like this, you will die alone. No one will ever be able to love you, because you don't let them", he said.

He grabbed his keys and opened the door to leave.

"No, you're wrong.", she said.

He turned to face her.

"I will, when it's the right person, and you just showed me that it's not you. Your stuff will be in the hall tomorrow, come and pick it up or I will dump it", she said.

He chuckled and slammed the door as he left. She grabbed her phone and called AJ.

"Do you have a minute?", she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back at the club by eight. Meet me there?", he said.

"No, come to mine", she replied, hanging up.

She looked at Sadie, the puppy sat there and watched her.

"Now what do I do with you?", she asked out loud.

* * *

As soon as he arrived back in Bullet Club territory, he had his driver take him to Veronica's apartment. She was changing the lock on the door.

"Did something happen?", he asked worried.

"No one tried to kill me if that's what you're thinking", she said.

She gestured for him to walk in. He noticed Kenny's stuff was packed and the little puppy was behind the gate.

"So what's up?", he asked.

"Kenny wants to try to get you voted out of your seat", she said.

He nodded.

"I kind of suspected it. Some of the men came to me, telling me Kenny was trying to convince them that I'm ignoring my club", he said.

"He said the same thing to me. Asked me to have my dad help him. I of course told him no.", she said.

He nodded.

"I will handle it", he said.

"You better, if you don't set an example of him, your men will start to believe him", she said.

"I got it", he said.

He gestured towards the boxes and the dog.

"I broke up with him. We just want different things", she said.

"Good, Casey didn't like him for you anyway", he winked.

She smiled. It was the first time he's seen her give a genuine smile.

"And the dog?", he asked.

"Decided to keep her. Felt bad leaving her on the side of the road.", she said.

"What? You left a puppy on the side of the road", he said.

"I went back for her", she defended.

"Well, if you don't feel like keeping her later on, you just drop her off with me and Case, alright", he said.

She nodded.

"And thanks for the heads up", he said.

"I mostly did it for your wife. She's my friend, my only friend", she said.

He could tell how hard it was for her to admit that. He smiled.

"I can take Kenny his stuff", he said.

"Thanks", she replied, as he picked up the box and left.

* * *

Casey was lighting the candles on the table when AJ walked in. He dropped a box and something broke inside.

"Oops", he shrugged.

Casey giggled.

"What's that about?", she asked.

He told her what Veronica said and she didn't look surprised at all.

"See, I told you something was up with him", she said.

"I will listen to you from now on", he said.

He kissed her and she took his hands.

"Can we talk about something else now?", she asked.

He nodded. Getting to the dining room, he saw it set up.

"Wow hun, this is amazing.", he said.

She let him sit and she set down a plate for him. She did the same for herself.

"This is delicious baby", he said, after he took a few bites.

"Glad you like it", she replied.

"Now, why? Not that I'm complaining", he said.

She smiled and bit her lip.

"I had a lot to think about being with the Garcia girls. Changes of heart and all", she said.

He nodded and continued eating.

"They showed me that I should live my life to the fullest. Not doing something out of fear, means they keep winning.", she said.

He nodded.

"So, if you still want to be the father of my children…", he didn't let her finish.

He leaned over and kissed her hard. She giggled.

"So is that a yes?", she asked.

"It's a hell yes baby", he replied.

* * *

The next day, AJ filled in Tama, Luke, Karl, and the rest of the boys what Kenny plans.

"How do you want to handle it?", Tama asked.

"Scare the shit out of him, and if that doesn't work, beat him. Then if he wants to leave, he can go ahead and leave.", AJ said.

They nodded.

"I'll go and get him", Finn said.

AJ lifted the box Veronica had packed for Kenny, setting it on the table. A few minutes later, Finn walked in with Kenny, Matt, and Nick. The rest of Bullet Club surrounded the table.

AJ was sure Matt and Nick knew what Kenny had planned.

"Boss, you wanted to see us?", Kenny asked.

AJ nodded and proceeded to let Kenny in on what he knew. Kenny's face paled.

"She is loyal to those who are loyal to her. She also likes my wife way more than she likes you", AJ said.

Kenny swallowed.

"So what happens now?", he asked.

"You remember your place, if not, there is the door. Just remember that if you walk, you don't walk out of here without a few bruises and broken ribs", AJ said.

"I don't want out. I like being in Bullet Club, it's done so much for me", Kenny said quickly.

AJ nodded.

"Then remember who it belongs too. Us, we formed this club and I will be damned if you think you would ever run it.", AJ said.

Tama nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh and, here is your shit back", Finn said, pushing the box towards Kenny.

"I would also recommend not going to see her. She's trigger happy right now", AJ smirked.

Kenny took the box, AJ gestured to Luke. He nodded and punched Kenny hard. Kenny spit blood before grabbing his box once again and walked out. Matt and Nick right behind him. AJ leaned into Finn.

"Have Jay watch them, any wrong move and I want to know about it", AJ said.

Finn nodded.

"You think he would leave to form his own club?", Karl asked.

"If he does that's fine, I mean, we did it.", AJ shrugged.

"But it worked out for us, and we didn't try to use one of Garcia's daughters", Luke said.

AJ nodded.

"I doubt they'll ever get a seat, especially if Veronica has anything to say about it.", AJ said.

The guys laughed.

* * *

Kenny went back to Veronica's apartment, he didn't like the way things were left. Knocking, she answered and raised a brow.

"Look, I just came to apologize and hoping we could talk calmly.", he said.

She pushed the door with the tip of her toe and he walked in. The door stayed open.

"We want different things, end of discussion", she said.

He sighed.

"I don't want to live that kind of life anymore", she said.

"There is nothing else out there for us Ronnie. You were born into this", he said.

"Well then maybe it's time I break the cycle. Let's get jobs, actual jobs", she said, taking his arm, begging him.

He shook his head.

"Not with my record baby", he said.

She had let go of his arm.

"And what happens if you get caught again?", she asked.

"We would run, the club would hide us", he said, shrugging.

"That's why I left my dad, because I don't want to live that way", she said.

He shrugged.

"Then it really is over. You can't handle my life, I'll walk and find someone who can", he said.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out", she said.

He rubbed his face with his hands. It was useless.

"You are too broken for me anyway.", he mumbled.

"What is that suppose to mean?", she asked.

"It means, you aren't normal. You walk and talk like some kind of robot psychopath. It's not healthy", he replied.

* * *

**A Few Months Later-**

Garcia sat behind his desk as he looked at a photo of all his girls. They were smiling and happy. Still no word from his youngest. He called in Andrade.

"What I'm about to tell you stays between us", he said.

Andrade nodded.

"Get me in touch with Sika Reigns", he said.

"If I can ask why?", he asked.

"She doesn't keep her end of the deal, she comes home. Even if I have to scare her into it.", Garcia said.

Andrade knew he meant Ronnie. He just didn't know how that involved Sika Reigns.

"How badly are we scaring her, sir?", he asked.

He always got along with his wife's sisters, especially Bayley and Veronica. They were the youngest, so he got to watch them grow.

"You actually think I would harm a hair on my daughter's head?", he questioned.

"Of course not. I'll make the call", Andrade said.

Garcia nodded. His door opened again and Melina walked in.

"Yes?", he asked.

"Permission to go after Ric", she said.

"You found him?", he asked.

She nodded.

"He was smart, went to his daughter's home in North Carolina. Thinks we wouldn't notice", she said.

Before he could say yes, he remembered his plan to get Ronnie home. He could use Ric.

"Not yet. We don't want to move in too fast. Let him enjoy his last few days alive.", he said.

She nodded.

_**A/N: Last chapter for AJ and Casey. They'll pop up in Broken from time to time. **_

_**First chapter for that story, is up. **_


	23. Chapter 23-Thank You!

Thank you so much to everyone who checked out this story and followed AJ and Casey. This is my first AJ Styles story.

Thank you for the Follows/Favorites.

On twitter: Alejandra619

This is a series, so far it's a four part series. Next up is Roman in Broken. AJ Styles and Casey will still be coming out every so often.

Again, Thank You for your continued support.

**Thanks for Reviewing/Messages: 91, KDGaines08, kitkat1488, love. Theeffect, **Hiya, Guest (All)

Mon.- Delicate-(Dean & Brie)

Wed.- Broken-(Roman & Veronica)

Fri. Ours-(Roman & Lynn)


End file.
